


I Can’t Tell if I’m Homophobic or In Love

by deakystoast_georgesbiscusts



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mild Angst, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deakystoast_georgesbiscusts/pseuds/deakystoast_georgesbiscusts
Summary: Paul becomes John’s roommate. Johns bi and keeps having his boyfriends come over. Paul hates them, but soon realises he’s fine with John kissing guys as long as he’s the guy John’s kissing
Relationships: Bob Dylan/George Harrison, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Stuart Sutcliffe
Comments: 50
Kudos: 140





	1. The Beginning

Paul took a deep breath as he hesitantly rapped his knuckles on the door.

The door swung open, revealing a man slightly shorter than Paul with wavy auburn hair that reached down just below his ears.

“Hey,” the man said, grinning lazily, “What can I do for you, love?”

“Uh, hi!” Paul managed to get out, his face heating up at the fact that the man was definitely checking him out. His bespectacled eyes ran slowly up and down Paul’s body. “Are you John? We spoke on the phone earlier.”

John’s eyes lit up, “Oh! Hi Paul!” He ran a hand through his slightly messy hair, “I didn’t realize you were coming so early.”

Paul rolled his eyes, “I came at the exact time we agreed on,” he said, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

John’s soft eyes flicked down to his battered watch. “Oh shit. Sorry, I was writing my essay and time just slipped away from me.”

Paul chuckled, “Nah, you’re fine. I was just being an ass.”

John ushered him into the small apartment. It was not what Paul expected from someone wearing a Pink Floyd tank top and khaki shorts. 

Overflowing bookshelves lined the walls. There was barely any furniture besides a medium sized green couch and a television. Artistic photographs were scattered across the wall where bookshelves weren’t. They were mostly of John and another man, maybe a brother or best friend. Everywhere Paul looked, there was a plant. All sorts of plants, flowers, grass, succulents. Windows bathed the room in soft sunlight. It cast a glow on John's hair that turned it a fiery red. Not that Paul had been looking at John.

“Nice plants.”

John turned around suddenly, dropping the books he had been collecting from the ground, “Uh, thanks? I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic, but if you are, I love my plants. I’m not getting rid of them if you hate them.”

Paul laughed at John’s defensiveness, “No, I was being honest. But it’s nice to know you care so much about your plants.”

John relaxed, shooting Paul a soft grin. John clearly wanted this to work. He wanted Paul as a roommate.

“So Paulie,” John began, clearing his throat, “Tell me about yourself.” He turned to stare intensely at Paul, leaning against the kitchen countertop.

Paul cringed at the name, “Just Paul will do, thanks. I’m 19, I’m a music major, I play guitar and piano, uhhh, I like dogs?”

John smiled softly, his eyes drooping more closed than they already were, but Paul could still see the shine of his soft eyes, “I’m more of a cat person, I hope you don’t mind?”

Paul gasped, putting his hand dramatically over his mouth, “It’s over. I can’t live here. Not with you. You worshiper of those foul savage demons!” Paul turned on his heel and walked out the door. He looked back at John’s surprised and slightly amused face, “I was only joking, y’know. I like cats just fine.”

John smiled softly at him, “Good, cause I’ve got a cat. He’s called Tim and I would happily give my life for him.”

Paul grinned, “Can I meet him?”

John sighed, “I’m afraid you’ll have to wait. He’s with Stu right now.”

“Stew? Why would you leave your cat with a bowl of soup?” Paul asked, genuinely confused.

John laughed. A loud, genuine laugh that rang like music in Paul’s ears, “Oh dear Paulie. I suppose you’re pretty enough to make up for your lack of intelligence. No. Stu’s my boyfriend. We’ve got shared custody of Tim.”

Paul was slightly taken aback. John did not look gay whatsoever. “You’re gay?”

“Bi, actually,” John’s soft gaze hardened quickly, “Why? You got a problem with it?” John cracked his knuckles threateningly. Paul stuttered, trying desperately to formulate words over his sudden fear of John decking him with his freckled muscular arms.

“No! Of course not! My best friend is gay. What I meant is that, you don’t, y’know, look gay.” 

John rolled his eyes, “And how does one ‘look gay’ exactly? D’you want me to go around covered in rainbows and snogging lads?” John smirked, “Actually, that sounds fun.”

Paul chuckled slightly, grinning at John. “Is Stu the one in the pictures?” Paul asked, still smiling.

John’s eyes softened and his smile grew at the mention of his lover. He directed his gaze to the nearest picture, a black and white one of a boy with dark sunglasses pressing his lips against John’s cheek. John’s nose was scrunched up in amusement as a grin overtook his face.

John stared at the picture of him and Stu, taking it off of the wall and touching Stu’s face. He stayed like that for a while, his calloused fingers placed gently on the picture and a lovesick smile playing on his thin lips.

“He’s here a lot, so you’ll run into him at one point or another,” John stated softly, putting the picture back on the wall with a grin. Something bubbled in the pit of Paul’s stomach as John directed his grin to Paul.

“Good. I would like to meet anyone who makes you smile like that,” Paul said, returning John’s smile.

John just smiled wider, “I think we’re gonna be good roommates, Paulie.”

Paul rolled his eyes, “Don’t call me that.”

John pouted, letting out a loud groan, “You’re no fun! What’s your last name then?”

Paul stared puzzled at the man, “McCartney.”

John’s brown eyes lit up, “I hereby dub thee, Macca.”

Paul laughed, “Okay Johnny boy.” Paul’s stomach filled with bright warmth as John beamed at him.

“John!” A foreign voice called, ruining their moment. “John, love, I’m back!”

John smiled wider than Paul thought humanly possible, “STU!” John ran to the front door and jumped on the short man, kissing him excitedly.

Stu laughed and kissed back, wrapping his arms around John’s waist. Paul’s stomach knotted itself.

Stu suddenly turned and stared at Paul, “Johnny, who’s that?” He demanded, pulling away from John.

“That’s Paul, he’s gonna be my roommate. Remember how you said that I should look for a roommate because it would be easier on rent? Well, I did and here he is.” John explained, his arms still wrapped around Stu’s neck.

“I never said to get someone so… so…” Stu searched for the right word, “Attractive?”

John laughed, “You’re jealous of Paul! No offense Macca.”

“None taken,” Paul said with a grin.

Stu glared at Paul, “I don’t like that one, can you get another one?”

John pulled away from Stu, “I’m a little bit insulted that you think I would cheat on you the moment a pretty guy steps into my life. Do you really think so low of me?” He asked, fuming.

“What? No! It’s just… I don’t want you to leave me,” Stu explained.

“Oh, so you DO think that low of me! Well, newsflash, I love you! I’m not a slut that sleeps with any person I cross paths with! So shut up and leave if you’re just gonna patronize me!” John glared at Stu, crossing his arms and stepping away, “You spend all that time with Astrid and NEVER ONCE have I accused you of sleeping with her!”

“You’re right.” Stu pressed his forehead against John’s chest and put his arms around the taller man’s waist.

John relaxed and pushed his lips to Stu’s dark hair.

“I’m sorry,” Stu said in a small voice.

“Wow,” Paul said, reminding them that he was there, “That was the shortest argument I’ve ever seen in my life. You guys make a good couple.”

John smiled at Paul and pulled Stu closer. 

Paul couldn’t help but feel a lurch of dislike towards Stu. Paul had seen the way John smiled just at the thought of him. Then Stu comes along and argues with John and hurts him. Sure, he did apologize, but still. One day, Stu wasn’t going to apologize, and John would be heartbroken. Paul couldn’t let that happen.

“Hey John?” Stu mumbled into John’s chest.

“Mhm?”

“I have to go. I told Astrid I would help her with her photography homework.”

John’s entire body dropped in sadness, Paul could see the jealousy in John’s eyes, “Come back soon?” Stu nodded and kissed him, “Can you bring Tim next time? Paul wants to see him.”

Stu rolled his eyes and glared at Paul, “I’m sure that’s not the only thing he wants to see.”

Before John could say anything, Stu was out the door. John banged his fist against the countertop and sat down, holding his head in his hands.

“John?” Paul asked, quietly putting a hand on his shoulder, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, though his voice cracked in the middle.

“If you need to talk to me, I live here now. So… yeah.”

John just nodded, “I just need you to tell me I’m not a terrible person,” he begged, standing up and facing Paul.

Paul hugged him tightly as tears flowed down his cheeks, “John, listen to me. I haven’t known you very long, but you are not a bad person. You are kind and intelligent and caring and funny. You’re brilliant. But Stu is a possessive dumbass who can’t see that properly.”

“Hey! That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about,” John protested, laughing sadly.

“Whatever. I don’t like him. I think you deserve better. Not someone who argues with you the moment he gets home and leaves to help some girl with a project. It’s you he should be here with.”

John was full on sobbing at this point, “It’s- it’s just that… we- we argue so much, an-and I don’t want him t-to leave me. Everyone al-always leaves!”

Paul hugged him tighter, “Can you tell me about how everyone leaves?”

John froze, “I shouldn’t have said that. I just met you. You don’t need to know that.”

Paul nodded, rubbing circles on his back, “That’s okay.”

“JOHN! What the hell is going on?!” John and Paul turned around to see Stu staring at them in horror.

Paul stepped in front of John, “You’re an asshole!” He yelled. Stu took purposeful steps forward and grabbed Paul by the collar of his shirt.

“Stay out of this, you bastard! Get away from my boyfriend! I knew there was something going on!”

Paul scoffed, “Yeah, if you count helping him while he cried over you.”

Stu rolled his eyes, “John Lennon doesn’t cry. But you wouldn’t know that because you’re too busy-“

“Stuart Sutcliffe, if you don’t leave right now, I’m gonna deck you right in the face.” John said, amazingly calm, “Just run away to Astrid. Like you always do.”

Stu stared up at him with sad eyes, “John… I’m sorry! I love you!”

John turned away, “Fuck off.”

Stu trudged over to the door, casting one last look at John.

Paul hated Stu. Wait, was he being homophobic?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John groaned as he threw his bag onto the couch. His face was flaming with fury, but his soft eyes were somber.

“Johnny?” Paul asked, putting down his phone and walking towards the other man, “Are you okay?”

John turned to him and scowled, “Does it look like I’m okay?!”

Paul, slightly taken aback, sighed and put a hand on John’s freckled shoulder. John wilted like a plant without water. He pulled Paul into a tight hug and cried. Paul’s shirt was wet with tears and snot by the time John pulled away.

“I saw Stu today.”

Paul nearly erupted with rage, “That BASTARD! What did he do? I’m gonna kill him!”

John placed both of his hands on Paul’s shoulders, “Macca… Calm down. He’s not your problem.”

Paul wasn’t convinced. “He’s hurting you. And you’re my friend, so yeah. It’s my bloody problem,” he stated, crossing his arms. “What did he do?”

John rubbed the back of his neck, “I- uh, I was doing homework in that little coffee shop down the road, and I saw him. He came in and saw me and he- he asked if you and I had- y’know, fucked yet. I got so mad at him, I nearly slapped him. But before I could, he told me that he- he,” John’s voice started to break as tears flowed down his cheeks, “He fucking gave away Tim! He knew how much that cat meant to me, and he just- gave him to one of his mates!” Paul wrapped his arms tightly around John as he sobbed into Paul’s shoulder.

“Did the bastard tell you which mate he gave Tim to?” Paul asked quietly, rubbing circles on John’s back.

John nodded and sniffled, “Klaus, I think it was. Klaus Voorman.”

“Do you know Klaus?” John nodded again, still not daring to look at Paul.

“He and I used to date,” he whispered. Paul felt a rush of cold fury. Why? It’s not like it has anything to do with himself.

“Is it awkward if you randomly turn up at his house?”

John met Paul’s eyes with his own, which had filled with realization.

A slow smile spread across John’s tear stained cheeks, “I like the way you think, Macca.”

Paul wiped the remaining tears off of John’s freckle-y face with his thumb, “Let’s get your cat back, Johnny boy.” John grinned, leaning into the hand Paul had cupped in his cheek.

Both boys seemed to realize what was happening rather quickly. Paul retracted his hand speedily and stared at the floor. Johns cheeks got hot and red, and his gaze remained firmly on Paul.

“He’s right about me, y’know,” John said out of the blue. “He always said I was unstable. I AM unstable. He’s the only one that can help me. I need him. Look at me, Macca, I’m sobbing my eyes out cause of a cat. I need Stu back.”

Paul stared at John in shock, “John, listen to me. That’s manipulation. You don’t need him. He tried to convince you that you did, but you are a strong, brilliant person, who doesn’t deserve someone who treats you like that. Now, I don’t know what-“

“No. Shut up. Shut up! Shut up! YOU'RE the one manipulating me! You have no idea how much I love him and he loves me!” John glared at Paul, his eyes full of fury. Paul stepped back, almost scared of the man, “He has been nothing but a gentleman up til the moment YOU walked in! I know I’m not gonna cheat on him, but he doesn’t know that! He’s right for being scared that some beautiful guy will sweep me off my feet! I’m scared of that too! I don’t want Stu to leave me! I need him. So, shut up and stop acting like you know what you’re talking about,” he spat, voice almost down to a whisper. 

“John-“ Paul began, putting a hand on his shoulder. John turned and walked away. 

“I’m going to get my cat back. Pack your stuff up and fuck off.” He snarled. 

“John.” 

John whirled around, “What?”

“Take a breath. Breathe.” Paul tried to console the man, but it only made it worse. 

“Don’t tell me what to fucking do, you cunt! Leave me the fuck alone! Get out of my house!”

Paul strode over to John, heat and rage flooding in his chest, and glowered at him, making himself look taller, “I have tried to be so nice to you, but you don’t listen! You’re childish and ignorant and maybe Stu is right about you! So, you know what? I will leave! I’ll leave and you deal with your own problems! You’re nothing but a scared little queer boy, who can’t handle himself!” Paul yelled at John’s falling face. “Come find me when you decide to do what’s best for yourself. I take that back. I never want to see your stupid fucking face again you fa-.” Paul cut himself off and stared at the ground, his words echoing in his head. 

“Why’d you stop?” John asked, voice devoid of any emotion, “Say it. Call me what I am. A faggot. Say it. Paul McCartney, say it!”

Paul stared at John’s empty face, searching his eyes for some semblance of feeling. 

“John- I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” Paul tried, a lump gathering in his throat. He stepped towards John and grabbed his muscular arm. 

John grabbed Paul by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. Paul closed his eyes and waited for the punch. It never came. 

Paul could feel John’s hot heavy breath against his nose and mouth. 

“I’m gonna break up with him.” John stated, “I want you to be there. Please.”

John’s grip unclenched from Paul’s shirt, “Yeah. Of course,” Paul said a bit breathlessly, “Should we go get your cat back now?”

John nodded, a light smile crossing his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really love Stu, and I don’t think he was a manipulative jerk in real life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
John and Paul walked to what was supposedly Klaus Voorman’s house. John has said he hadn’t been there in years, so one could only hope that Klaus still lived there. 

John placed a warm hand on Paul’s shoulder, stopping him from moving forward. “Wait here, okay love?”

Paul nodded with a small smile, “Go get your cat, Johnny.” John grinned at him and shot him a shaky thumbs up.

Knock knock knock

Dread began to pool in Paul’s stomach, what if this Klaus guy is a total dick and doesn’t give Tim back? What if Stu is there? What if Klaus and John hit it off and then go on a date?!

“John? Is that you?” Came a thick German accent. 

John snorted, “No, it’s the Queen.”

Klaus stepped towards John with a grin and engulfed him into a huge hug, blue eyes shining happily. 

Ok, so Klaus probably wasn’t a dick, then.

“How have you been?” Klaus asked, the grin still not leaving his face. 

John shrugged, “Oh yknow, the normal. I got a new roommate, made a few good grades, basically got dumped and had my cat stolen by Sutcliffe.” 

Klaus’s expression shifted to one of horror, “Stu dumped you?”

John chuckled drily, “Not yet, but being called a Slut and having your pet given away aren’t exactly key points of a functional relationship.”

White hot anger rippled through Paul like an ocean. No one treats John like that and gets away with it. Paul was going to make Stu pay. 

“He called you that?!” Klaus’s eyes got huge and sad, “I’m so sorry Johnny!” He pulled John into a hug, which John leaned into, slumping his entire body weight against Klaus. 

Another blast of annoyance ran through Paul, he wanted to be the one John cried against. Not some random guy. Though technically speaking, John knew Klaus better and for longer, Paul was the random guy. 

“Ey, Macca,” John was waving his calloused had in front of Paul’s unfocused eyes. 

“Yeah?” Paul said, shaking his head out of his thoughts. 

John smiled smugly at him, “Cmon Paulie, we’re going inside to get Tim.”

Paul furrowed his brow, why had John looked at him like that? Did he do something wrong? Well probably, Paul wasn’t very good at doing things right. No. Paul, be nice to yourself. No one can love you unless you love yourself. But Mum loved me, and dad does. Romantic love is different. Is it?? Ye- 

Paul’s steady stream of thoughts were cut off by John gently grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. 

“Macca, love, I can hear the wheels in your head turning,” John whispered with a small grin. Rosy heat filled Paul’s cheeks. John patted one of the now blush covered cheeks, his smile growing wider. 

“Johnny!” Klaus’s heavily accented voice yelled. “I have your cat!!” 

No. Don’t call him Johnny. That’s MY nickname for him. Paul thought angrily. Why was he angry? It’s not like John was his boyfriend or anything. 

“TIM!!!” John exclaimed, rushing across the room to a small tan cat with brown on its nose and ears. The cat padded happily up to its owner and mewled excitedly, strange for a cat. 

“Tim, my love! I missed you! This is why you never share cats. Ever. I’m never going to let you out of my sight!” John said to the cat as he cradled it in his arms and rocked it like a baby, Tim meowing contentedly the whole time. “Don’t worry, I’m back and I’m never going to lose you ever again.” 

Paul smiled softly at the supposedly tough man whispering sweet words to a cat. “You weren’t lying when you said you love that cat,” Paul chuckled, staring at John’s overjoyed face. 

John grinned at him, walking over with Tim still in his arms. “Do you want to hold him?” He asked, as if he was talking about a newborn child. 

Paul nodded eagerly, holding out his arms and grinning at his roommate. Tim was amazingly soft and very well mannered. 

“You just have to move your hand slowly to pet him and do it gently,” John said softly, lifting up Paul’s hand to pet the cat. “He was a rescue, so he doesn’t do well with loud sounds or sudden moves. Sorta like me,” John added with a small chuckle. 

Paul tried to listen to what John was telling him, but the only thing he could focus on was John’s hand right on top of his own and his side against Paul’s. He inhaled a shuddery breath as he looked at John out of the corner of his eye, smiling contentedly with his soft almond eyes on Tim. 

John pulled away suddenly, “Well Klaus, thank you for getting Tim for me, but Paulie and I have to get back to our place.”

Klaus smiled understandingly, he kissed John on both cheeks and tried to do the same to Paul, but Paul pulled away before he could, Tim still in his arms. 

***  
“Macca?”

Paul looked up from his notebook, “Yeah Johnny?”

John stood in the doorway fidgeting with his fingers, “I er- Would you be fine if I were to bring someone home? A guy?” His face turned a lovely embarrassed shade of red. 

“Yeah, course! It’s your room too,” Paul laughed light heartedly, “Just don’t be too loud.” 

John laughed a little bit, “Ok, cool, cause I met this guy called Brian the other day, and he is…” John nodded appreciatively and made the ok sign with his fingers, “Gorgeous, to say the least.”

The thought of this Brian guy made a heavy feeling in the pit of Paul’s stomach. Did that mean he hated gay people? No, he couldn’t, cause George was gay. But he was repulsed by all of John’s lovers! He didn’t have a problem with John being gay, but… No. No buts. He was perfectly fine with John being Bisexual and having relationships with other men. 

“Pauuuul,” John called in a sing-song fashion, “You spaced out again, love.” He chuckled and grinned at Paul, grabbing his chin gently with his forefinger and thumb. Paul sat there. Frozen. Staring into John's soft eyes. Warmth shooting through his skin and pooling in his stomach. What was he gonna do? Was he gonna kiss him? He’s not gay, that wouldn’t work on him. Well it might. No. Nope. No. James Paul McCartney was straight as a board. He liked girls. 

“Oh. Uh sorry John,” Paul said, turning his head out of John’s fingers. The warmth went away. 

John smirked at Paul and began to walk away, shooting one last wink at Paul before leaving. 

That was weird. John was probably drunk or high or something. 

Paul sighed and went back to scribbling song lyrics in his notebook, trying not to think about John bringing home a guy. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The sound of someone banging at the door was enough to pull Paul out of his bubble. He stood up and trudged over to the door. It was probably Brian or whatever his name was. Paul had half a mind not to open the door and just let Brian believe there was no one home so Paul could have John to himself. 

But no. He wanted John to be happy. Maybe this was the guy to do it. He opened the door.

“John’s in hi-“ Paul froze in place, staring at the familiar figure of John’s ex boyfriend. “Stu!??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, hasn’t it,,,  
> Sorry about that, but don’t worry, I have the next chapter like halfway done already


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stu took off his sunglasses and glared at Paul, “I’m here to see my boyfriend, McCartney. Now fuck off and let me through.”

Paul blocked the doorway with his body, “John doesn’t want you here. We both don’t want you here.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Paul spat at the shorter man. 

Stu put his sunglasses back on, “It means, McCartney, that you want John to yourself so you can fu-“

“NO!” Paul yelled, “I care that he’s happy and safe! I couldn’t care less about what I want!”

“Macca?” John’s voice called through a yawn, “Who’re you talking to?” 

“No one, John love! I have it handled!” Paul called back, a slight smile tugging at his lips due to how tired John sounded. 

A pair of hands shoved Paul out of the way, pushing him to the ground. 

“Shit!” Paul gasped, scrambling up to stop Stu from getting to John. 

“Johnny!” Stu said happily.

It was quiet. Nothing from John. No sounds except for Paul’s footsteps. 

“No,” came John’s hushed whisper, “No. No you can’t be here you son of a bitch!” He yelled at Stu, who Paul was trying to pull back to the door. 

“But Johnny, it’s me! Your boyfriend!” Stu said, sounding all chipper. Paul didn’t know what to do. He stood in the corner, watching the scene unfold. 

“You are NOT my boyfriend. Not anymore,” John stood up, towering over Stu, “I can't be in a relationship where I’m called a slut and manipulated and-“

“That’s nonsense! I would never call you a slut or manipulate you! I love you!” Stu said, still smiling. Paul wanted to slap that dumb grin right off his face. 

“What kind of sick idea of love is that?” John said, his eyes getting dark. “You don’t love me. You loved me when it was convenient. To get food. To take my money, my cat.” 

John grabbed the front of Stu’s shirt and held him against the wall, “Listen Stuart. I loved you with all my heart, but not anymore. You are going to leave here and never come back, got it? I never wanna see your face again.” John's voice remained remarkably calm but his eyes were burning. So dark and full of anger. 

Then they were kissing. Stu pushed his face against John’s and started snogging him. John pushed him off and socked him in the face. Yes! He deserved that. Paul didn’t see Stu’s mangled face as he took off, but he hoped it was horrible. 

There was a soft thump and then sniffling, John was curled up on the floor with tears pouring from his eyes. 

“Johnny, no,” Paul said softly, kneeling down next to him, “You don’t need to cry, you did the right thing.” Paul ran a hand through John’s soft auburn hair. “It’s okay love. You’re gonna be okay.”

Soon the crying subsided, and John was wrapped in Paul’s arms, breathing steadily. 

“Thank you.” John breathed. 

“That’s what I’m here for, John.”

John looked up at Paul, shifting so he was sitting at his same level. John’s honey eyes met Paul’s hazel ones, they were locked onto each other. John slowly leaned in…

“John-“ Paul held up a hand between the two boys, “I love you, but not like that.” 

John nodded, looking away, “Yeah, sorry, I dunno what came over me,” he laughed slightly. 

It was just a joke. John needed someone and Paul was there. That’s all there was to it. 

Paul coughed awkwardly, “Is your hand alright? That was a hell of a punch.” 

A shadow of a smile crossed John’s lips, “Thanks Paul, I- uh- I think I’ll be fine with just some ice.” 

Paul? John never called him ‘Paul’, it was always Paulie or Macca or love or even princess (Paul hated that one, but even princess was better than just plain Paul).

Paul grabbed John’s arm as he stood up, stopping him from walking away. “Johnny, it’s alright. I get it. You just lost your boyfriend and I was there. It’s okay.” 

John stared at Paul with an unreadable expression. He sighed, “Yeah, that’s all that meant.” His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the ground, “I’m sorry for making it weird, Paul.”

Paul chuckled lightly, “You’re making it weirder by calling me Paul, Lennon.”

With a hearty laugh that made Paul’s stomach twist, John stood up fully and ambled gracefully out of the room, “I’ll keep that in mind… princess.” 

Paul smiles softly, grateful that Stu was finally out of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortish chapter! I couldn’t think of anything else to add


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With Stu gone, John seemed lighter and happier. He smiled more, made jokes, and even went on a few dates with that Brian guy. 

Paul still had a bad feeling about Brian, a rush of anger anytime John talked about his wavy hair or his bright clever eyes or his stupid stunning smile. 

Paul hated coming back from class to find John gone and only a note on the counter that said he would be back tomorrow morning. 

“John?” Paul called into the flat as he fumbled with his keys. “Are you home, love?”

“Paul?!” John’s voice echoed from the other room, “I thought you weren’t gonna be home til later!”

“One of my classes got cancelled,” he replied, walking towards John’s room, “I got take out from that Thai place you like!”

John popped out of his room, his face flushed red and his soft auburn hair sticking out everywhere. “Heyyyy Paulie…” 

“John?” Paul asked, confused as to why John only had his head sticking out and-   
Oh-  
OHHHH!!

“John is- do you have someone here?!”

John laughed nervously, “Uhhh, maybe…” 

“I’m just gonna go then,” Paul dropped the bag of food on the counter and started speed walking to the door.  
“Paul no!” John hobbled over to Paul, awkwardly pulling his pants up, “You can finally meet Brian!”

Dontlookathischestdontlookathischest

John stood shirtless in the middle of the room, staring sadly at Paul, “Please?”

Paul sighed, not being able to resist John’s puppy eyes, “Fine…”

“Eppyyy!” John called, “Brian love, come out here!” 

There was a lot of grunting and other awkward sounds before ‘Brian’ strutted out, his head held high and his fly undone. 

“Hello, you must be Paul,” Brian said in a posh accent, “John’s told me all about you!” He smiled, showing off the crooked teeth that John apparently thought were adorable. 

“Yup, that’s me,” Paul laughed awkwardly, “John talks about you a lot too. He’s always going on about how lovely he thinks your eyes are and how soft your hair is. I can’t get him to shut up!” More awkward laughter bubbled out of Paul as John put his arm around Brian’s shoulders, running a hand through his dark wavy hair. 

The icy hot feeling was back in the pit of Paul’s stomach. Brian was a lovely guy! He was perfect for John!! But Paul still couldn’t bring himself to like Brian. 

“Paulie? Macca?” Paul snapped out of his thoughts to find John and Brian looking at him expectantly. 

“What? Huh?” Paul asked while John and Brian were giggling. Another surge of anger shot through Paul, hot and furious. 

“I was asking if we could all eat food together, love, so you and Brian could get to know each other,” John laughed and ruffled Paul’s hair. 

Paul shrugged, “Sure Johnny, I haven’t got anything else to do.”

“Oh, you love me Macca,” John said, leaning forward and jokingly fluttering his eyelashes. Paul giggled and pushed his face away. 

“That I do, Lennon,” John smiled sweetly at Paul, who grinned back. 

Brian coughed awkwardly, pulling John back to his side.

“Er, right. Macca, you said something about Thai food?” John asked. 

Paul sighed, “Yeah, it’s on the counter. But listen, if I interrupted your date I can just go over to George’s-“

“Shut up Paul,” John stated, staring at Paul fully in the eyes, “You’re not interrupting or intruding on anything.”

“Ehh,” Brian said, making a so-so gesture with his perfectly manicured hand. 

John elbowed his boyfriend jokingly in the side with a small smile. “Paulie, babe, love, princess, you live here, I’m not gonna kick you out.”

Paul just smiled awkwardly as Brian narrowed his eyes at him.   
“So! Food?” John asked, sensing the tension in the room. 

Paul nodded, giving Brian one last cautious look, Brian met his gaze and glared back. 

“So… Brian… what do you study?” Paul asked as if he was a father evaluating his daughter's first boyfriend. 

“I’m out of Uni,” Brian said smugly, “For now I work at a record shop.”

“So you like oldies?” Paul asked, finally finding something they had in common. 

Brian shook his head, “I prefer classical music if given the choice.”

Paul rolled his eyes. “Of course you do,” he muttered. “What makes you think you’re good enough for John, then?”

John laughed awkwardly, “Paul, you’re SO FUNNY. Why don’t we talk about something else?”

Paul and Brian both looked at John with eyes narrowed. 

“I think I’m good enough for John because I’m the one dating him! Not you!” Brian all but yelled. 

Paul rolled his eyes, “John’s my best friend! And I’m straight!”

“Oh so you think you’re sooo much better than me just cause you’re straight?!” Brian hissed. John grabbed Brian’s arm and stared at Paul pleadingly. 

“I’m gonna go-,” Paul stated, glaring at Brian one last time. 

“Paul- Macca don’t leave!” John pleaded, stretching a hand out to Paul, “We can work it out!”

Paul looked at John apologetically, “I’m glad that he makes you happy, John, but he doesn’t make me happy so I’m gonna go to George’s. I’ll spend the night there if you guys wanna have a proper date.” 

Paul nodded in Brian’s direction, “It was nice to meet you, Brian.”

“Macca-“

“Bye, John,” Paul said curtly, grabbing his shoes and phone, not daring to look at John.


	6. Chapter 6

“Geo?” 

“What is it, Paul?” A groggy voice came from the other end of the phone. 

“I- Uh- I need a place to stay for the night,” Paul told his friend, embarrassed. 

George chuckled softly, “So your roommate kicked you out?” 

“What? No,” Paul said, mildly annoyed, “I kicked myself out.”

“Wait what? How does that work?” 

Paul sighed, “I’ll tell you when I get there.” And with that he hung up. 

Thoughts of Brian and John happily telling jokes and watching movies together bounced around Paul’s brain. Pretty soon, his cheeks began to feel wet as more images of John smiling and laughing without him flooded Paul’s head. 

Then he cried. And cried. And couldn’t stop. 

He cried harder as he weakly rapped his fist against George’s door. 

“Hey Paul! Oh! You’re crying! Uhhhhh,” George pulled him inside awkwardly as Paul slumped against him and sobbed on his soft hoodie. 

“Paulie, what happened?”

Paul’s sobs had been reduced to hiccups as he tried to tell George everything, “John- hic- had his boyfriend over- hic- and, and, it was my first time meeting him so I- hic- interrogated him a little and he got all- hic- defensive and then I left,” Paul began sobbing again, wrapping his arms around George for comfort. 

I wish John were here, he thought. 

“Uhh, okay, but that doesn’t tell me why you were crying,” George told Paul gently. 

“I don’t know!” Paul sob-screamed, “I started thinking about John being happy without me and I know that it sounds dumb but then the next thing I new I was crying!!” 

George rubbed soft circles on his friend’s back, “It’s alright Paul, just breathe. Do you want to watch a movie? Eat ice cream?” 

Paul nodded against George’s chest, still thinking of John. 

Then Paul’s phone buzzed. John. 

“Who is it?” George asked, his thick eyebrows furrowed. 

“John.”

“Answer it!”

“Hello?” Paul asked cautiously

“Macca! You’re okay!” John yelled excitedly into the speaker. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Paul grumbled, “I can take care of myself y'know.”

Paul could picture the sadness creeping into John’s honey eyes. “Well I know that, but I was still worried about you! You were on the streets. At night. By yourself. And I’m gonna bet that you were on the phone with George the whole time, am I right?”

Paul rolled his eyes and smiled a bit at how well John knew him, “Yeah, you know me pretty well, Johnny boy.”

“That I do, now can you pleeeeaaaase come home?” John pleaded, “I even gave Brian the boot so you can come home in peace.”

“John, Geo and I already had a whole plan,” Paul stated. 

“Eating and watching movies?” John guessed, unimpressed. 

Paul scoffed, “Psh no-“ How on earth did John know him so well? They had only known each other for a month!

“Then what were you going to do?”

“Ice cream and a movie,” Paul muttered. 

John sighed loudly, “You can do that at home! You can even bring George! Just come home!”

Paul looked to George, who had been listening the whole time. George just shrugged unhelpfully. 

“Fine.”

“Yayyyy!! Thank you-“ Paul hung up before John could say anything else. 

“Cmon Georgie, we’re going home,” Paul said, feeling like a character in an adventure book, finally returning home after a long journey, now armed with more knowledge and-

“You do realise that I’m already home, right?” George laughed, breaking Paul out of his bookish fantasies. 

Paul just rolled his eyes, “Geo, grab some pajamas and popcorn bags, cause this is gonna be a long night. 

****  
“Paulie!!!” John exclaimed, wrapping himself around Paul, whose arms were full, making the hug awkward. “I missed you, princess!”

Paul rolled his eyes and pushed past John gently. “John, this is George, he’s my emotional support man.”

John pouted, “I thought I was your emotional support man!”

George crossed his arms, “Ugh get a room, nerds.”

Paul elbowed George in the side, setting the food and George’s bag on the couch. “So what happened to Ryan or whatever his name was?” 

John snaked his arms around Paul’s waist and burrowed his face in to the other mans shoulder, “Bvv gred dfumgdy,” John mumbled unintelligibly. 

“Could you say that again?” Paul asked, running his hand up and down John’s back. 

“He tried to break up with me…” John muttered sadly. 

“Tried?” 

John chuckled bitterly, “I wouldn’t let him, kicked him out before he could say anything.”

~earlier~ 

“John I think you’re in love with him,” Brian had said, folding his arms across his chest. 

“What do you mean?! He’s straight and I don’t find him attractive!” That was a lie on John’s part, but he wasn’t going to tell Brian that. 

“Oh come on!!” Brian yelled, throwing his hands up, “I’m not blind! I can see all of the longing stares and you touching him as much as possible! Not to mention that he was obviously jealous and trying hard not to stare at you half naked!” 

Brian glared at John. “Sort your shit out. Then talk to me.”

“But it’s already sorted out!! I’m not in love with him! I promise!” John called as Brian stormed out!!

~present~

“Oh I’m so sorry Johnny!!” Paul said, gently rubbing John’s back, “He’s not even that great!! We’ll find someone way better for you!!”

John sighed softly and relaxed into the hug, his lips barely brushing Paul’s neck. “It’s alright macca, I’m sure things will work out.”

Paul carded a hand through John’s soft auburn hair, “If you say so, love.”

George coughed awkwardly from his pile of blankets on the couch, “Come on lovebirds, you can whisper sweet nothings to each other later.”

John and Paul jumped apart. Paul glanced blushingly at John only to see that his brows were furrowed in a look Paul could recognise as inner turmoil and questioning of oneself.

“John?” Paul said after a little while, noticing that his friend was still standing and staring into space. Paul sighed and grabbed John’s hand, pulling him onto the couch. 

“Huh?” John grunted, coming out of his trance. Paul rolled his eyes and leaned against George, not wanting to deal with whatever was happening with John. 

George started the movie and chewed loudly oh popcorn. Paul stole glances at John, who was sitting on the opposite end of the couch with a mix of sad and angry and confused painted on his face. All Paul wanted to do was crawl over and hug John until his sadness went away, but that wasn’t an option. 

John needed to sort his shit out. Then Paul would hug him and kiss him- wait what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, hasn’t it,,,


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk mclennon ft. Bob Dylan and George being a parent

No. No kissing John. He had a boyfriend!! Also Paul was, yknow, not gay. Well- technically his first kiss had been Ivan Vaughn under the bleachers during gym class. And he had ‘intense’ feelings about that German exchange student, Jurgen in 9th grade…

But Paul had dated loads of women! (Not in a disrespectful way, Paul considered himself to be a feminist). He couldn’t possibly like men. Right? 

Well, bisexuality was a thing. John was bi. But Paul didn’t want to say he was bi so he could keep up with the trends, he wanted to actually identify as such. And maybe those feelings towards Jurgen and Ivan were friendship!! 

The troubled man glanced over to John, who was sleeping soundly, eyebrows still furrowed. He looked so soft and sweet in his blanket cocoon. Paul just wanted to scoop him up like a baby and hug him forever. But in a friendship way. Maybe. 

“Paul?” George asked, “Are you alright?”

“Course I am, Geo! Why do you ask?” Paul replied, trying to appear happy and not doubting his entire identity. 

“You’re never this quiet during movies. And you’ve been staring at John for like fifteen minutes,” George stated, still munching on popcorn. 

Paul sighed, “Can you keep a secret?” 

“You don’t even know my middle name, of course I can keep a secret.”

“I thought you didn’t have a middle name!!” Paul nearly shouted, “We’ll talk about that later, I gotta get something off my chest.”

“Yeah? What’s up Paulie?” A look of concern grew in George’s dark eyes. 

“I,” Paul swallowed, “I think I might be bi-“

“Oh-“ George said confusedly, “Were you not already?”

“What? No! Why would you think that?”

George raised a single brow, “Uhh- Jurgen, Ivan, Pete, probably more!”

“Pete? Who’s Pete?” 

“Pete Best! The guy that had the hots for you in 11th grade and you went out to lunch with him like four times before realising it was a date,” George explained, “You and him made out in front of me at Jane’s party!”

“I don’t remember any of this, but I guess you’re right,” Paul sighed, gazing at John’s sleeping form once more, wanting to wrap himself around the man like a human blanket. 

“It’s John, isn’t it?” George said, more a statement than a question. 

Paul nodded trying to hold back tears as he burrowed further into George’s side. 

George ran gentle fingers through Paul’s ebony hair, “It’s alright,” he whispered, “It’s all gonna be okay.”

Paul silently cried into George for the second time that day, once again over John. 

“Paulie?” Came John’s soft groggy voice, “Are you alright, babe?”

Paul sniffed loudly, “Y- yeah I’m fine.”

John crawled over to Paul, gathering him in his arms and standing up. 

“Arghh- gfhhd- John what are you doing!!” Paul struggled in John’s grasp. 

“I’m gonna rock you like a baby til you stop crying, princess,” John grinned and spun Paul around the room, holding him bridal style. 

Paul’s tears began to fade, but were quickly replaced with tears of laughter. 

George smiled at the pair, hoping his best friend would find love, even if it wasn’t with himself. “D’you guys wanna go to the bar?”

John stopped spinning for a moment, “But it’s like 10 o’clock.”

“It’s only 9:30, and it’s Friday!!” George said, very excited at the prospect of getting drunk. 

“Ooh!! Yeah!! We should go!!” Paul cheered from his place in John’s arms, “C’mon Johnny!! Please?!” Paul looked at John with his big doe eyes, so obviously John couldn’t refuse. 

“Fine,” John sighed, “I’ll drive. I’m in no mood to throw my guts up. And someone has to keep an eye on you dorks.”

Paul beamed at John and raced to put his shoes on, ignoring the sadness the loss of heat brought him. 

“Let’s get pissed!!!” George cheered, “And I know just the place!!”  
~~~

“George, did you bring us to a gay bar?!” John exclaimed. 

“Yup, but it took way longer than it should’ve, cause you’re a terrible driver.” George smirked. 

Paul stared up at the blazing lights of ‘Martin’s’. A place with billowing pride flags and almost exclusively men. “Uhhhh-“

“Georgie, I think you forgot that the lovely Paulie here doesn’t swing that way-“ John reminded the younger man. 

“You’d be surprised…” George smirked. 

“George!! You said you could keep a secret!!!!” Paul shouted, hands clenched in fists of rage. Never before had he wanted to smash his friend’s face as much as he did right then. 

“Paul?” John began softly, “Are you… uhh… not straight?”

Paul groaned loudly, “Can we not talk about this?! Let’s just get into the stupid bar!!” Paul slammed the car door, not daring to look at George. 

“Someone’s excited to be in a gay bar…” George joked under his breath. 

“Dick move, Georgie boy,” John stated, “The poor guy trusted you with something he’s obviously struggling with and you fucking outed him!! That’s messed up, son.”

John jogged to catch up with Paul. “You alright, love?”  
Paul nodded, “He told me that he could keep a secret…”

“It’s alright, Macca, it’s only me,” John told him, putting an arm around Paul’s shoulders. 

“Thanks Johnny,” Paul murmured, leaning his head against John’s arm. 

“We’re gonna get drunk and forget all this happened, deal?” 

Paul smiled softly at him, “What happened to you being designated driver?”

John chuckled, “George can drive us!”

“John, George isn’t gonna come home with us tonight, he never does-“

John’s eyes got big, “We’ll just get a cab and pick up the car in the morning!!”

Paul laughed, “You got it Johnny.”

And with that, they sat down at a little table and ordered a shit ton of drinks. 

~~~

“P-Paulie?” John giggled, his cheeks red from the alcohol.

“Mmm, yeah Johnny?”

John giggled again, “I like Johnny, but like, only when you call me it… you’re so pretty Paulieee!!”

“No I’m not! I’m georgeoys no uhmm go- gorgess- gorgeous!! That’s it!! I’m gorgeous!!” Paul declared. 

“You bet you are,” came a deep male voice. 

John glared at the man, his hands curling into fists, “Fuck off you- you bastard!! That’s mine!! My pretty Paulie!! Not yours!!” 

“Yeah!!!” Paul yelled, getting on top of the table, “Alright ye shits, listen up!!” He yelled into the bar, “This here is MY JOHNNY!! He is MINE and you can’t touch him, got it??”

John climbed on the table too, “Same goes for Paulie!! If I find out that you so much as say a word to him, I’ll cripple ye!!!”

A George-like groan sounded from the other side of the building. “John! Paul! No!! Get off the table!!!”

George turned to the guy he had been chatting up, a stunning guy, a little shorter than him, with a thick mop of curly hair and an American Midwestern accent, “Can you hold on a mo’ Bob? I have to go deal with my friends.” 

“Take all the time you need, Georgie,” he drawled with a small smile, pushing his pointed sunglasses further up his hooked nose. 

George grinned and raced over to his incredibly drunk friends. “John!!! Paul!!! Get down!!!”

Paul slumped against John and giggled, “Never!! Johnny, protect me from the evil George!!!”

“I’ll save you, princess!!” John laughed, grabbing Paul’s hand and jumping off the table in an almost heroic fashion. 

“Ughhhh- Paul, John, come back right now!!” George yelled as his friends ran out the door, laughing their arses off.

“They’ll be fine,” George mumbled. 

John was clingy and protective, so Paul was probably gonna be okay. They might end up snogging or shagging, but that’s their problem. George’s problem right now was chatting up one certain Bob Dylan. 

“Hey Bob, ‘m back,” George sighed, plopping down next to the man. 

“Are your friends alright?” Bob asked, looking over his sunglasses. 

George chuckled, “Yeah they’re fine. They don’t live too far from here, so they’ll get home eventually.” 

“They’re a cute couple,” Bob stated, taking a sip of his drink. 

George nodded, “They’re not actually a couple yet, but Paul is in love with John, John is probably in love with Paul but thinks that Paul is straight.”

Bob scoffed, “That is definitely not a straight man. His jeans were cuffed!!” 

George burst out laughing, “That’s what I said!!”

Bob smiled softly at George, “D’you wanna get out of here?”

George grinned, “Let’s go!” He grabbed Bob’s hand and pulled him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly tho, I ship Dylarrison-  
> But don’t worry! Ringo is gonna be here soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another overly dramatic chapter ft. Drunk mclennon and needy John (also hungover and needy Paul)

John and Paul were struggling to stand as they giggled and tried to get the door open. 

“Johnnyyyy, you gotta- you needa key!!” Paul broke into a fit of laughter. 

“You’re righ’ Paulie!! So pretty and- and smart!!” John wrapped his arms around the taller man. 

“Cmon John!! Open the doooor!!”

“You- you gotta kiss me first!!” John giggled, leaning towards Paul. 

“NoooOoo,” Paul groaned, “You have stupid Brian!! And thas gaAayyy!!”

John just laughed and held the key behind his back, leaning towards the other man, “Gi’ us a kiss!!”

Paul crossed his arms and glared at John, “Not til you open the door!!”

John flopped against Paul and nuzzled into his neck, “You-you hate me!!! You won’t gimme a kiiiiiss!!” He sobbed. 

“Fiiine!! I’ll kiss you!!” Paul kissed John on the cheek and took the keys from him. 

“That’s cheating!!” John groaned, arms still wrapped around Paul’s waist. 

“No it’s not!!”

John frowned at the man, attempting to make puppy eyes, “Please? Real kiss?”

Paul giggled, “You gotta break up wi’ Brian if you wanna kiss!”

John groaned, louder this time, “But I want one NOW!!”

Fumbling with the keys, Paul ignored John and opened the door. 

John then decided it would be a good idea to tackle Paul and shove his tongue down his throat. So he did. 

Well, he tried to.  
***  
George pulled away from Bob, “I’m sorry- I gotta make sure my friends are alright…”

Bob wiped his mouth with his sleeve and smiled crookedly, “Take all the time you need, Georgie.”

George pulled out his phone and clicked on Paul’s contact.  
***  
“WHAT IS THAT SOUND??!!” Paul yelled, pushing John off himself and staring at his buzzing phone. “Oh-“

“Paul?” George’s voice rang through the speaker. 

“Yeahhhhh?” Paul drawled, batting John's hands away from the phone. 

“Are you and John at home and safe?!”

Paul giggled, “Yup!!” He said, popping the ‘p’. 

“Okay good,” George sighed, “Don’t do anything stupid. I’m not going to check on you, so don’t die.”  
***  
Bob raised his eyebrows suggestively, “Since you’re free for the night, d’you wanna spend it here?”

George wrapped his arms around Bob’s shoulders and smirked, “You didn’t even have to ask, Bobby boy.”  
***  
“JoooooOoohn!!??” Paul groaned. 

“WhaaaaaAaaht??!” John groaned back. 

“I wan’ popcorn!!” He whined

John giggled, “Paulieeee, it’s midnight!!”

“Perfect time for popcorn!!”

John slumped over to the couch and draped himself across Paul. 

“Give us a kiss.”

Paul rolled his eyes, “We been over this, no kisses,” He stated firmly. 

John pouted, “But Brian said you was in loooove with meee!! Tha’ should mean kissess!!”

Paul ran his fingers through John’s soft auburn hair and smiled at the man in his lap. 

~~~

“I’m tired.”

John’s eyes jerked open, “Mmm?”

“I’m gonna go to sleep,” Paul reinstated. 

John groaned, “Don’t leave me!!! At least let me sleep with you!!”

“Mmmm…” Paul contemplated, “Fine. But no spoons.”

John buried his face further into Paul’s stomach, “Yes spoons!! I need spoons!!”

The raven haired man sighed, “Fiiine…”

John cheered and stood up, promptly tripping on his foot, “John-“

Paul wrapped a shakey arm around John’s waist and led him to his room. 

“Mmm… Paulie…” And with that, John was asleep in Paul’s bed. 

Paul sighed one again, laying down next to John and wrapping himself around the man. 

“John…”

~~~

Paul woke up to blindingly bright sun in his hazel eyes and John still in his arms. 

Except John was awake. Very much so. He was typing vigorously on his phone, his hair all fluffy and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Oh- Hey macca!” John shot him a stunning grin. 

Paul groaned and buried himself into John’s side. 

“Hangover?” Paul nodded, not looking at John. 

John combed his fingers through Paul’s hair and pulled him closer. “Just go back to sleep, it’s Saturday!”

“Could you talk quieter please,” Paul rasped. 

John chuckled softly, “Okay princess.”

He moved to get up. Paul grabbed his hand, his face flushing, “Stay.”

John nodded and burrowed into Paul. 

“What did we do last night?” Paul asked softly. 

“I remember going to a gay bar with Geo, uhhh… something about popcorn? Standing on tables and running??”

Paul nodded slowly, taking in the information. 

John kissed the top of Paul’s head and moved to get up once more. Paul made a pained sound and grabbed John’s arm with both hands. 

“Someone’s clingy this morning,” John chuckled, raising one eyebrow. 

Paul scoffed, releasing John’s arm and turning away, “No!! You’re just warm and I’m cold.” 

“Suuuure…” John smiled smalley and left the room. 

Wait- John k i s s e d Paul-

Well, it was on his head so Paul supposed it was meant in a friendly way, but that could lead to cheek kisses and then maybe, just maybe, a mouth kiss. 

Rolling out of bed, Paul groaned and wrapped John’s blanket around himself, breathing in its scent. 

“Well, look who's come out to join me! Hey Princess!!” John grinned, handing Paul a glass of water and a painkiller. 

Paul gulped the painkiller down swiftly, desperately wanting to bury his face in John’s neck. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” John asked, looking through the fridge. 

Paul shrugged and climbed up to the countertop, blanket still wrapped firmly around himself. 

John smiled softly at his friend as he pulled out a carton of eggs and a pan. 

“You’re vegetarian, right?” 

Paul nodded and blushed a bit, glad that John remembered. 

“Can you eat eggs?”

“Real eggs or your burnt monstrosities?”

“Why don’t you just make them yourself then?!”

He stormed away, leaving Paul cold and alone. 

Paul hit his head against the counter. Why had John gotten so annoyed?!

“Johnny?” Paul creeped down the hall, “I’m sorry! It was a joke!”

He slowly opened John’s door. “John, I’m-“

John sat on the ground, crying, his phone shattered. 

Paul rushed to his side, wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

“Why do I always fuck everything up?!” He whispered hoarsely through tears. 

“Oh love, you don’t!” Paul cradled John’s face in his hands and wiped his tears away. 

“Yes I do!!” John fell against Paul and cried into his shirt. “Brian- he came over this morning to check on me… an-and he saw you in my bed and accused me of sleeping with you!! And he just won’t listen! I-I-“ John was cut off by more sobs. 

Paul combed his fingers through John’s hair, holding the shaking man tightly against his chest. 

“Shhhhh… it’s okay love. He’s- he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He’s scared and jealous and doesn’t want to lose you.” Paul told him, “How would you feel if you saw him asleep with another guy?”

John groaned, “But that’s different!! You’re my best friend! There’s no romantic feelings whatsoever and he knows that!!”

Paul’s stomach lurched, yeah definitely no romantic feelings. “I know Johnny, I know. But when people get jealous they don’t think straight.”

“I would try to call him again, but I- uhh- I threw my phone across the room…”

Paul sighed, resting his head on top of John’s, “You can use mine for now.”

John sat up, “No. If he doesn’t trust me, then so be it.” He said firmly. “I- This is the same way Stu acted. I should end it before it’s too late. “

“John, babe, I hate Stu almost as much as you do, but Brian is a good guy!! He’s nothing like Stu except that he loves you and he’s insanely jealous!”

“I’m the problem-“ John whispered. 

Paul grabbed his face with both hands, “No!!! You are in NO WAY the problem!! You’re funny, smart, fuckin gorgeous, kind, jacked, caring, an incredible hugger, you’ve got impeccable music taste, you’re everything anyone would want in a boyfriend!!”

John grinned softly, tears still streaming down his face, “You think I’m jacked?”

Paul laughed quietly, “Definitely! Have you seen your arms?”

“Stare at my arms a lot, do you Macca?” John raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

“Shut up you wanker!!” Paul chuckled. 

John sighed and laid his head on Paul’s shoulder, closing his eyes and intertwining his fingers with Paul’s. 

I love you John.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High Bob and George ft. Cuddling McLennon and jealous John
> 
> Also Mal and Linda

~a week later~

“John, do you wanna meet my family?” Paul asked with a yawn as they sat cuddled up on the couch together. 

“Take me to dinner first,” John joked. 

“Ha ha,” Paul fake laughed, “But really, I want you to meet them. They always ask about you.”

“I guess I could make some room in my schedule,” he said with a wink. 

Paul grinned, kissing John on the cheek. 

“Sap-“ John muttered, nuzzling into Paul, his eyes dropping closed. 

“Says you,” Paul retaliated with a chuckle, smoothing John’s hair down. 

“WHATS UP NERDS!!” George yelled as he strutted through the door with a small man close on his tail. 

“Hey Geo,” Paul sighed, “Who’s your friend?”

George grabbed Bob’s hand and grinned triumphantly, “This is my boyfriend, Bob Dylan!”

Bob smiled crookedly and waved, a two fingered salute just below where his curly mop of hair started. 

“Hey,” Paul grinned halfheartedly. John just grunted and burrowed into Paul. 

“Las’ I saw you, you were up on a table makin’ sure no one touched your boy,” Bob drawled, nodding at Paul and giggling. 

“He’s not my-“ Paul started. 

George waved a hand at him, “Yeah, yeah, we get it, you’re not a couple.” He clapped in John’s face, “Wake up, Lennon. You gotta meet my boyfriend!”

John groaned, “Paulie, babe, save me!”

“Of course you go with pet names to keep him on your side!” George scoffed, “Paul, wake the dumbarse up!”

“Johnny, love, George probably has some mad plot, but you gotta get up baby,” Paul said gently. 

John blinked his eyes open to gaze at Paul before glancing over to Bob and George, who were now in a heated make out session. “I think they’re high-“ he whispered. 

Paul nodded, “Definitely.”

“We should kiss-“ “We should sober them up-“

“What?!” Paul asked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“What?” John asked innocently. 

“Bobbyyyyy,” George groaned, “They’re not paying attention to me!”

Bob whirled around to look at them, lowering his sunglasses, “Pay attention to my boy!!”

John and Paul exchanged a glance. Paul stood up, “Hey Georgie… do you wanna head to my room so you and Bob can have some privacy?”

George put his hand on his hips and his eyebrows, “No!! You gotta see how cute my baby is!!”

Paul rolled his eyes, “When I get a boyfriend I’m gonna do the same thing so Geo can see how dumb he is,” he muttered. 

“Boyfriend?!” John sat up abruptly, taken aback. 

“I thought I told you-,” Paul stated, eyebrows scrunched up. 

“Well, I mean, you did, but I didn’t expect you to transition to dudes so fast…” John muttered. 

Paul rolled his eyes, “I’ve been in the closet long enough, at this point I just wanna snog a guy and not think twice about it.”

John muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

“What was that, babe?”

John sighed, “Nothing…”

“GEORGE PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!!” Paul yelled, a headache forming. 

“Paul, darling, why don’t you head to bed?” John said gently, watching sympathetically as the man rubbed his temples, “I’ll take care of those high bastards.”

Paul shook his head, “Nononono, we should make sure they get home safely, or they can take my room. I always sleep with you anyways.”

George giggled, “That’s gay, Paulie!!”

“Babe, do we have any milk?” Paul asked, keeping his eyes closed. 

“I think so? Why?”

“People say that milk helps kill your high,” Paul muttered, leaning tiredly into John. 

John nodded, getting up and walking over to the fridge. “Hey Georgie! D’you want a drink?” He asked in a gentle tone, as if he were talking to a child. 

“Yes!! But only if my beau can have one too!!” George said, clinging to Bob and kissing his temple vigorously. 

John poured two glasses of milk and handed them to the couple, who drank them eagerly. “Now, how bout we go to Paulie’s room!! His bed is really soft!” John told them in the same gentle tone. 

They cheered and skipped down the short hallway to Paul’s small room. 

John walked back over to Paul and sighed, “C’mon princess, let’s get you to bed.” 

Paul felt himself get lifted off the couch and brought to John’s room, but mainly he was focusing on John’s heat and the fact that one of his hands was dangerously close to Paul’s arse. 

“Thanks love,” Paul hummed contentedly. 

“Anytime babe.”

Paul slept on top of John’s chest that night, and John held him as he slept. It couldn’t have been more peaceful. 

Well it probably could’ve, George and Bob were loudly- doing stuff that Paul didn’t want to think about. 

~~~

Paul gradually opened his eyes, looking at the sun streaming through John’s window. John was still beneath him, breathing softly with his arms around Paul’s waist. 

“Oh shit!! I have class today!!!” Paul exclaimed, weaseling out of John’s arms and taking some of his clothes to put on as he ran into his own room to get his bag. 

He sped back into John’s room, placing a kiss on his cheek, “I'll be back later love.”

John’s eyes were mere tired slivers as he watched his friend go. 

Paul raced out the door and ran as fast as he could to the arts building. 

“Did you forget about class too?” A woman with a noticeable American accent who was also running asked, out of breath.

“My music theory class starts right now!!” He huffed, shooting her a small smile. 

“Ah, I’ve got photography,” she chuckled, slowing down a bit. 

He slowed down with her, “I’m Paul, by the way.”

She smiled a gorgeous kind smile, “I’m Linda.”

“Linda…” Paul murmured, “It was lovely to meet you, Linda!! I hope to see you again when I’m not awkwardly running to class!!” He grinned with a wave as he turned the door handle to get to his class. 

“I work at the campus Starbucks, if you wanna find me.” she said with a wink, “Bye hot stuff…”

Paul felt his stomach tighten and his cheeks get dark. 

“Hey Paul,” the teacher smiled, “class just started, so go find a seat.”

He was lucky his theory teacher was so chill. He found a seat near the front and pulled out his notebook, Linda on his mind. 

She was gorgeous, droopy eyes, freckley cheeks, soft blonde hair. But was she prettier than John? That was debatable. 

But Paul definitely had more of a chance with Linda than he did with John. John’s moods were sporadic. And he had a boyfriend. Meanwhile Linda had flirted with him, told him where she worked, and seemingly did not have a partner. 

“Today we’re just gonna watch a movie, cause I’m kinda hungover and it’s Monday,” Paul’s professor stated, leaning back in his chair. 

Great, more time to think about John and Linda, Paul thought bitterly. 

He took out a pencil and began doodling both of them with Paul. Drawing John had fallen asleep on drawing Paul, making real Paul’s stomach tighten. Drawing Linda made drawing Paul a flower crown. Real Paul blushed madly at the thought. 

Only option, pros and cons list. 

He flipped the page and drew two sets of columns, labelling one Johnny and the other Linda. 

In John’s pros section, great hugs, emotional bond already, I can steal his clothes, live together already, I love him, hot, cares about me, <3, we already have pet names, he needs me. 

And in the cons side, well Paul couldn’t think of much to put there. Other than, he’s got a boyfriend. 

Time for Linda, she’s pretty, definitely into me, told me where she works, doesn’t have a partner, I can prolly steal her clothes tbh. 

And in the cons, she’s not John.

“Sounds like you’re really into this John guy,” the dude next to him whispered, he’d apparently been watching the whole thing. 

Paul rolled his eyes, “I know that, but he’s got a stupid boyfriend named Brian who seems like he’s only dating him to get back at me.”

“I would go for it with John, if you really like him that much,” he stated, “Has he ever come on to you?”

“Uhh…” all the times John kissed Paul flashed through his head, when they slept together, when he had checked him out the first day they met, the time John tried to actually kiss Paul, but Paul had (stupidly) stopped him. “Yeah??”

“There you go! Hit on him or something!!” The guy said, grinning and patting Paul on the back. 

Paul sighed, “I can’t.”

“Why?!” He asked, throwing his arms up. 

“Mal, Paul, if you’re gonna talk in class, talk quietly,” the professor sighed. 

“Sorry sir!” The man, Mal, stated with a charming smile. 

“Because I love him so damn much and I couldn’t take rejection,” Paul whispered, scooting his chair closer to Mal’s so he could hear him better, “Also we live together so it would just be awkward.”

Mal sighed, rubbing his hand in his sandy blond hair. “I dunno, man. Maybe ask Linda out then. Then John’ll get jealous and confess his love for you.”

“John doesn’t love me,” Paul muttered, laying his head on his desk. 

Mal sighed again, “Listen mate, you’re a hot dude. Seriously. If John has eyes, he’s bound to think so too. But if you’re not ready to tell him how you feel, maybe ask out that Linda bird.” 

Mal patted him on the arm with a grin, “You’ll be alright.”

Paul smiled weakly. 

“Alright! Begone!!” The professor yelled, casting his arms out. 

“But it’s only 11:23, class doesn’t end til-“ one girl started. 

“Leave!” The professor continued, shooting a small smile at Paul. He had definitely been listening to their conversation-

Paul shrugged his bag on and smiled at Mal, “Ta Mal.”

“Bye Paul,” he grinned. 

Paul raced out the door. He was going to check on John, then try to find Linda and strike up a conversation. 

~~~

“John babe!” Paul yelled, sliding his shoes off, “I’m home!!”

Paul was forcibly tackled onto the floor by his crush, “You were gone so long!!”

Paul laughed, wrapping his arms around John, “I was only gone for half an hour, love!”

“You left without saying goodbye!!” He pouted, climbing off of Paul. 

“Class was starting!! And I said I would be back later!!” Paul defended, running his hand up and down John’s arm. 

John sighed, “It’s okay babe…”

“Paul!!!” George yelled, holding Bob in his arms, “You’re back!!”

“And you’re… still here,” Paul sighed. 

George scoffed, “Don’t be like that! You love me!”

Paul rolled his eyes, “Hey Bob.”

“Hey,” Bob drawled from his place in George’s arms. 

Should I tell John about Linda?

“Hey John! D’you wanna hear about this bird I met today?” Paul asked with a small smile. 

“You left me and then found a bird? That’s cruel Macca,” John joked. 

“I just won’t tell you, then,” Paul said, crossing his arms. 

“Noooo, baby tell me,” John rested his chin on Paul’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Fine…” Paul chuckled, “I met her when I was running to theory, her name’s Linda and she was definitely hitting on me-“

John huffed, “Course she was…”

“Are you gonna let me finish?” John sighed and nodded, “She told me where she worked and I think I’m gonna try to find her and chat her up.”

“I thought you said you wanted a boyfriend?” 

“Well, I do, but I’m also sorta desperate and she was pretty,” Paul shrugged. 

John stayed quiet. That was never a good sign. 

“Why’re you desperate?” He asked sadly, “Am I not-“ 

“Johnny, babe! No!!” Paul consoled him, “You’re not the problem!! You’re my best friend, you’re always gonna be the most important, besides maybe Geo. But sometimes just friends isn’t enough, I want someone to go on dates with and kiss, y’know?”

John sighed, “I mean, technically we could go on dates and kiss, but Brian wouldn’t be too happy.”

Paul chuckled and kissed John on the cheek. He stood up, only to be pulled into his own room by George. 

“Paul, mate, John’s in love with you-“ George told him urgently.

Paul scoffed,“No he isn't!”

“He literally got jealous of you potentially getting a girlfriend!! And he proposed that you and him go on dates and kiss!! The boy is whipped, I’m telling you!!” George exclaimed. 

“He had a point, yknow.”

“Holy shit! Bob where did you come from?!” Paul demanded. 

“Minnesota,” he deadpanned.

“George, your boyfriend is so weird, get a hold of him,” Paul huffed, rubbing his eyes, “I’m gonna take John to Starbucks to meet Linda.”

“Johnny?!” Paul yelled. 

“Yeah love?!” John called back. 

“You wanna go to Starbucks with me?!”

It was quiet. Then, “Fuck yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John thinks Paul is taking him on a date-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Linda cause I’m in love with her, some Brian vs Paul action, jealous John and clueless John

Paul held onto John’s hand as they walked into the nearly empty Starbucks. 

“Paul?” A familiar voice asked. 

Paul whipped his head around to see Linda in an apron with her light hair pulled up into a messy bun. 

“Linda! Hey!” Paul exclaimed.

“What brings you here?” She asked, almost flirtatiously. 

“Oh y’know, I met this cool bird earlier today and she said she worked here,” he chuckled. 

John huffed, letting go of Paul’s hand and shoving it into his pocket. 

“Hey! I’m Linda! You must be a friend of Paul’s!” She grinned. 

“John,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Be nice Johnny,” Paul laughed quietly. John stared at the floor with his eyebrows furrowed behind his sunglasses.

“Well uh, do you want some coffee or something while you’re here?” She laughed, tucking a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. 

“We’ll just leave-“ “We’d love some!” Paul stepped on John’s foot. 

Linda fixed them up some plain coffees, “You guys make a cute couple, by the way!” She grinned. 

“Why does everyone keep saying that!?” Paul exclaimed, “He’s not my boyfriend!!”

Linda held up her hands defensively, “In my defense, he’s awfully jealous and you guys walked in holding hands-“

“Don’t you dare get the idea that I’m straight,” John told her furiously. 

“Hey no! I don’t assume! I’m pansexual myself, so…” Linda said, pointing to her pride pin. 

A flicker of a smile shown on John’s face, “I made Paul have his bi awakening recently.”

Paul scoffed, grinning a bit, “No you didn’t! It was because of- uhhh- men-“

“And I happen to be a man,” John wiggled his eyebrows. 

Linda giggled and handed them their cups, “On the house, as long as you guys invite me to gay bingo or whatever.”

“Gay bingo? That sounds fun-“ John chuckled, shooting a short grin at Linda. 

Paul, meanwhile, was very confused, watching the man he was in love with and the woman he was potentially going to ask out interact with each other. Needless to say, Paul was panicking a bit. Also sweating a lot. 

“Paul babe? You look warm, are you feeling alright?” John asked, his eyebrows knitting together. 

“Yeah! Great!! Just it’s really hot in here-“

“I know I am, but you look ill, love,” John was suddenly very much in his face, laying the back of his hand on his forehead. 

“Paul, go home,” Linda said, concerned, “Go home and lay down.”

“No no, I’m alright,” Paul informed them, taking a long sip of his coffee. 

“Do you WANT me to carry you out of here?” John demanded, “Cause I will!”

Paul felt his face get redder, now both of them were staring at him, “Sure-“

A confused expression crossed both John and Linda’s face. “Uhh- okay-“

John picked Paul up bridal style and carried him out, “Thanks for the coffee, Linda! We’ll be back soon!” John called as he left. 

“Baby are you good?” John asked firmly. 

Paul nodded, “I just- started thinking about Brigette Bardot and how she and Linda looked similar-“ 

John shook his head, “Paul you poor, poor horny man. Also, Linda looks nothing like Bardot. Second also, that doesn’t explain why I’m carrying you.” 

“I panicked, okay?!” Paul exclaimed. 

John smiled fondly at the younger man, not setting him down. 

“Are you gonna carry me the whole way home?”

“Yup!”

~~~

“Paul!!!” John shouted. 

“Yeah babe?!”

“There’s no more towels!!!” 

Paul’s breath hitched, “I’ll bring you one!!”

He searched through the pile of clean laundry neither he or John wanted to put away, thinking about the prospect of seeing John naked and wet. Let’s just say, some parts of him got excited.

There. Towel. “I’m coming love!!”

John sniggered. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a hand towel!!”

Paul sighed in relief but realised he would still see John’s chest and legs and arms and everything else. He rapped on the door. 

“Come in~” John said in a singsong fashion. 

Paul opened the door and tried to stare at John’s face the whole time as he handed home the towel. It did not work. 

His eyes immediately flicked over his smooth chest, soft thighs, and muscular arms. 

“Uhh- Paul?” Paul’s eyes shot back up to John’s face, “You can leave now, yknow-“

“Yes, right, of course, rightrightright,” he mumbled, looking at Johns chest one last time before closing the door. 

Paul let out a breath of air he didn’t know he’d been holding, images of mostly naked John flashing through his head. “How in the world is someone that attractive?!” He muttered to himself, picturing John’s chest and his long gorgeous legs, his soft curves and perfect hips, muscular freckley arms and his broad shoulders. 

He needed to rant to George. “John babe, I’m going to Geo’s!” He called, stuffing his feet in his shoes and tossing a jacket over his shoulders. 

Paul sent a quick warning text to George as he sped to his friend’s place.   
~~~ 

“Geo.” Paul said firmly as he stepped through the door, “I gotta talk to you. About John.”

George looked at him, excitement in his eyes, and scooted over on the couch. “Spill,” he demanded. 

Paul groaned. “He was showering and he forgot to bring a towel with him so he made me get him a towel and then I stared at him for a really long time but it wasn’t my fault it was his fault for being so damn hot!” He said, all in one breath. 

“You saw John naked?!” George shrieked. 

Paul shook his head, “Not fully, he had a little hand towel covering his bits. But everything else, I saw.” Paul sighed like a teenage girl swooning over a celebrity. “George, you don’t even understand everything I saw, he was bloody gorgeous!! Soft and smooth… hot.”

Paul grabbed one of George’s couch pillows abd quickly put it over his lap, noticing the situation he was in. 

“Gross Paul!! Get my pillow off your stiffy!!” George exclaimed. “But I get it, I can imagine John being hot. Has he got any tattoos or weird scars?!”

Paul sighed dreamily, “No, just a lotta freckles and marks. But George- John’s basically hairless. There’s nothing. Only little baby hairs.”

“D’you think he shaves it off?” 

Paul groaned, “I don’t knowww!! I wasn’t even thinking about that!! I was too busy staring at his legs!!” Paul crossed his legs even tighter. “Every part of him looks squishy, Geo!! I just wanna hug him so bad and see how soft he is.”

George giggled. “Well macca, as fun as it was talking about your lover’s body, Bob’s coming over soon, soooo… scram.”

“But George!!!” Paul gestured to his very unfortunate situation. “I can’t go out like this!!!”

George waved him off, “Just think of naked grandmas!!”

Paul tried, but every time they just turned into John. “‘S not working!”

“Tie your jacket ‘round your waist and go!!” George exclaimed, “Maybe John’ll be flattered!”

Paul made sure his jacket covered everything and he was off, “Bye Geo!”  
~~~

“Paulie baby! Where have you been~” John whined, wrapping his arms around Paul’s waist from behind. 

“I told you Johnny, I was at George’s!” Paul told him, worried about John seeing, well you know. 

John’s warm hands slipped under Paul’s shirt, “You’re so cold! Why weren’t you wearing your jacket?!”

“I- uh-,” Paul tried to think of an excuse, “Georgemademewatchpornbutmademeleavetooearly!”

John barked out a laugh, “So you’ve got a problem, eh? I could help-“

“Nononononononono. No. Definitely not. I’ll just… uh… take care of it myself!!” Paul left swiftly. 

“Brian’s headed over, by the way, babe,” John told him as he walked away. 

“Aw fuck,” Paul huffed, and his problem slowly went away.“Whyyyy Johnny?!” He whined. 

“Cause he’s my boyfriend-“

“Why can’t you ever go to his place?!” 

John shrugged, “I like being around you.”

Paul blushed and scoffed, “Well I hate being around Brian. He acts like he’s so much better than me!”

John pulled Paul into a hug, ruffling his hair. “Oh Paulie… silly babe.” John stood a bit taller and kissed him on the nose. 

Paul twisted his fingers around the hair at the base of John’s neck. “You smell nice.”

John smirked at him smugly and opened his mouth to say something. Unfortunately he was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

He sighed and moved to open the door, “Hey Brian.”

Brian smiled tightly, “Hello John.”

Paul snorted, “You sound like you’re ‘work proximity associates’ passing each other on the way to the printer.”

John giggled, “Oddly specific, but accurate. Where’s the spice?!”

Brian rolled his eyes, “Hey Johnny.”

John sighed, “Still boring. I’ll demonstrate how to greet someone!” He turned to Paul. “Princess Paulie!! It’s been eons since I’ve gazed upon thy face!”

Paul curtsied to John, “Sir Lennon, my father would not approve of you being here at this hour!”

John turned back to Brian, who was fuming, “See? It hits all the points, greeting, remembering names, flattery, extra-ness, creativity and everything else!!”

“It also includes you flirting with another guy right in front of me!!” Brian exclaimed.

John rolled his eyes. “That’s what me and Paul do! But there’s no feelings. Paulie’s got his eye on that bird from Starbucks, Linda, yeah?”

Paul nodded, not acknowledging the fact that he was very much in love with John, not Linda. 

Brian rolled his eyes, “Oh please, you guys are gonna start making out as soon as I leave! I see the texts that you send each other!! Your contact name for Paul is My princess with a million heart emojis!!”

Paul giggled, “Really?”

John grinned crookedly and nodded. He turned back to Brian. “Well I’m sorry that you have no friends to be affectionate with! Paul is my best friend and I’m not gonna change how I treat him just because you’re a jealous asshole sometimes!! This is my house and I don’t want you here if you’re just gonna accuse me of things.”

Brian flipped John off and stormed out. 

John huffed angrily, “Why am only ever into super jealous and rude guys?! Why can’t there be more hot, nice guys?!”

I’m a hot nice guy, Paul thought angrily. 

Paul kissed John on the nose. “I’ve been telling you from the beginning! Brian isn’t right for you, babe. You have to find someone who understands you completely! Like how we understand eachother!” Paul told him, subtly dropping hints that they were perfect for each other. 

“I’ll never find someone as wonderful as you!” John sighed, wrapping his arms around Paul tightly. 

I’m as wonderful as me, Paul thought once again. 

“Ha ha, yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next two chapters written already and BOY, I like them. Except John is still a clueless dumbass


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo’s arrival! Ft. Pete Shotton and someone from Paul’s past
> 
> Also more jealous John cause we love him

~Some weeks later~

“Macca?!” John waved his hand in front of Paul’s eyes, a sturdy hand on his shoulder. 

“Hmm what?” Paul asked, blinking out of his daze, trying not to think about John’s hand on him. 

John chuckled, “Paulie, babe, this is Ringo.” He said, pointing to the small man in front of them. 

Ringo smiled sweetly at him, his bright blue eyes scrunching up in delight. He had a rather large nose and soft looking chestnut hair. 

“Err- yes, I’m Paul,” He recovered, shooting Ringo a quick smile. Paul turned to John, “Why is he here exactly?” He asked, a bit embarrassed, “No offended Ringo.”

“None taken,” Ringo smiled. 

John sighed, faking annoyance, “I told you last night that I had some friends coming over, love. Ivan and Pete should be here soon.”

He pulled away from Ringo, taking Paul into the other room. He gripped Paul’s shoulders and stared at him over the tops of his glasses, “You seem especially spacey today, is something the matter?” He whispered. 

Paul nodded, not making eye contact. 

“Macca…”

“I’m fine!!” Paul claimed, crossing his arms and staring directly into John’s gorgeous amber eyes. 

“If you wanna go to George’s tonight, I would understand…” John told him, running Paul’s shoulder with his thumb. 

Paul scoffed, “You can’t get rid of me that easily! Plus I don’t wanna see George and Bob make out all night. Also I wanna meet your friends!”

The corner of John’s mouth quirked up, and Paul’s stomach erupted into a fiery flurry of happiness. 

John kissed Paul on the forehead and pulled him back to where Ringo was. 

“Everything alright?” Ringo asked, his thin eyebrows knitting together in concern. 

John nodded, casting an arm around Paul’s shoulder, “Paulie’s just spacey, nothing to worry about.” Paul nodded in affirmation, leaning into John. 

Ringo grinned, “You guys are cute together.”

John and Paul jumped apart, “We’re not-“ “I don’t-“ “We/re not dating!!”

“If you say so,” Ringo smirked as the doorbell rang. 

Paul glanced at John, whose cheeks were bright red. 

“Hey John!” A man with shockingly blond hair called. 

“Pete, hello!” John walked over to him, face back to being a normal colour. 

The man, Pete, sauntered over to Paul, “Hey wow, you’re hot!” 

Paul stepped back, “Thanks?”

John rolled his eyes, “Back off, Shotton.”

Pete turned back to John, “Is he yours?”

John and Paul scoffed simultaneously. “No he’s not ‘mine’ he’s his own person. And don’t talk about him like he isn’t standing right in front of you!”

Pete’s eyebrows shot up, “Sounds like someone’s jealousssss!!”

John rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “Am not!! I just don’t appreciate you talking to him like that! He isn’t a piece of meat!” 

Pete loudly whispered to Paul, “I think he’s jealous.”

“I have a boyfriend y’know!!!” John all but yelled. 

Pete opened his mouth to say something else when the doorbell rang yet again. 

“That’d be Ivan,” Pete said almost smugly. 

A familiar man with dark hair walked through the door. “Johnny!! Pete! Ringo!!” He stopped for a moment and stared at Paul, “Holy shit-“

John huffed, “Yes, we get it, he’s hot-“ 

“Paul McCartney?!” Ivan gasped. 

Then it clicked, “Ivan Vaughn!!” Paul grinned, recognising his old friend and first kiss. 

Ivan ran over and hugged Paul, “Oh man it’s been so long!!”

Paul laughed, seeing John’s obvious jealousy out of the corner of his eye, “It’s been, what, two, three years?” 

“How do you know each other?!” John asked, forcing a grin. 

“He was my boyfriend-“ 

“He was my best friend-“ 

Paul and Ivan looked at each other. 

“I kissed you!” Ivan sort of cried. 

“I thought it was a friend kiss!!” Paul claimed. 

“I took you out to the chippy and introduced you to my parents!!” Ivan retaliated, “I told everyone you were my boyfriend!!”

Paul and Ivan burst out laughing, much to the surprise of everyone there. 

“Say Paul, didn’t you need to do that thing you were talking about earlier,” John asked, frustration clear in his eyes, “I’ll go with you.”

Paul figured the only option was to go with him, “Err- yes. The thing-“

“What the hell do you want John?!” Paul scowled as soon as they were away from the group. 

John blushed, his eyes now horribly sad, “I-I don’t know- I just- You and Ivan-“

Paul scoffed, “What, d’you think that he’s gonna take away your friend?”

Paul was taken aback when John nodded in response. “John I-I- I’m sorry babe- But don’t! I don’t have feelings for Ivan anymore, if I ever did to begin with. He’s not even that much of a friend to me! I haven’t seen him in three years for gods sake.” 

Pail cradled John’s face in his hands, “Now, how bout we go back out there and have some fun with your friends.”

John smiled softly, kissed Paul on the cheek, and they left the room together. 

Paul ignored the burning of his cheeks. 

“Did you calm down your jealous lover, Paul?” Pete laughed. 

“He’s not my lover, but yes.” Paul smiled at John. 

Pete gasped in realisation, “Everyone here, besides Ringo, has or had a crush on Paul!!”

John scowled, “I have a boyfriend!!”

Pete smirked, “Yeah, but when you're with him you’re thinking of Paul!!”

“Shut up!!” John growled. 

“Johnny…” Paul said cautiously, “Breathe babe. Pete, you gotta shut up mate.”

Pete sighed as Paul rubbed his hand on John’s back. “I suppose I could stop tormenting the poor dear.”

“So Paul,” Ivan said, inspecting his nails, “Are you seeing anyone?”

Paul blushed, “Not really… but I’m a bit emotionally unavailable at the time.”

“Who wants to play spin the bottle?!” John asked loudly. 

“What are we, teenagers?” Pete scoffed with a small smile. 

“Paulie’s only 19, so yeah!! Pretty much!!” John declared, getting an empty beer bottle he had been saving for just such an occasion. 

“Pete’s really good at this game,” Ringo whispered to Paul, “He used to be able to get it to point to any lad or bird he wanted.”

“But wait!!” John called, sounding like an infomercial, “This version has a twist! Instead of kissing them, you have to truth or dare them!!” 

Pete grinned wickedly, “When I’m done with you guys, you’ll have no secrets left!!”

“I get to go first!!” John declared, no one argued with him. It landed on Pete. “Truth or dare Shotton?!”

“Dare!!” Pete grinned confidently.

“I dare you to put all your clothes in the freezer for three minutes and chicken dance while you’re waiting!” John smirked. 

Pete was fast at undressing himself. He began pulling off his underpants, “You can keep those on-“ John said swiftly. 

“You just don’t want your boyfriend to see what a real man looks like,” Pete winked at Paul, who blushed immediately. 

“Not my boyfriend, now go dance!!” 

Pete sauntered over to the freezer and shoved his clothes in. Then promptly began doing the chicken dance.

Everybody started laughing ferociously. Paul fell onto John with tears in his eyes as he gasped for air. 

When the three minutes were up, Pete spun, making it land on Ringo. “Ritchie, truth or dare?”

Ringo contemplated for a bit, “Truth!”

Choruses of boos rang out, “Who was your first crush?”

“Princess Kida from ‘Atlantis’,” Ringo said swiftly, taking the bottle from Pete. It landed on… no one-

“That means I get to dare all of you to do something!!” Ringo said excitedly. 

There were groans of protests among the men. 

“I dare you all to kiss the prettiest person in this room!!” Ringo said with a smirk, feeling a bit bad for Paul. 

Paul started to move towards John, when out of nowhere a phone began to ring. 

John shot up and grabbed it out of his pocket, “My boyfriend!!” He scrambled out of the room, “Hey Brian…” 

Paul wilted like a flower. “Oooh Paulie’s jealous!!” Pete chimed. Paul nodded, resting his head on a hand. 

“Oh-“ Pete said, “I didn’t expect you to admit it-“

Paul rolled his eyes, “Yeah? Well I did. Happy?”

A sly smile began to grow on Pete’s pale face, “What if we made him jealous?!”

“You already did that, he’s jealous of anyone that talks to his friends-“ Paul stated. 

“No no no! So he’s probably gonna invite his boyfriend over, right?” Pete began. 

Paul nodded, still confused. 

“And they’re gonna be annoyingly flirty with each other, right?” Paul nodded again, “So what you have to do is let either me or Ivan hit on you, then you hit on one of us back and then watch him get reallyyy jealous!!” Pete exclaimed. 

“But Brian is also a really jealous guy! If he gets mad and breaks up with John, then he’ll be crushed! John already thinks he’s the problem in relationships, so we need to keep it going!” Paul explained. 

“But you’re obviously better for John!! He just can’t see it because he’s blind and thinks he’s in love with whatshisname!!” 

“Also,” Ivan chimed in, “What gave you the idea that I wanna flirt with Paul?!”

Pete raised an eyebrow, “Look at him!”

Ivan looked at Paul and immediately blushed, “Fair enough…”

“So the plan is set?” Pete asked. 

Paul sighed, “Fine…”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the last chapter

“Brian’s gonna be here soon!!” John said, smiling his beautiful bright smile. 

Paul sighed, thinking back to the time he and John were pressed together in Paul’s small bed and when John woke up, he kissed Paul on the cheek and they just laid there holding each other for what seemed like hours. Good times. 

“Brian!!” John shouted excitedly, jumping on the smaller man. 

Brian kissed him on the cheek, “John, you’re too heavy to jump on me!!”

“I can pick him up just fine,” Paul muttered, pulling Tim the cat into his lap and stroking him. 

“Paul, good to see you again,” Brian said curtly. 

“Are you gonna make me leave my own house again?” Paul asked, raising a single eyebrow, Pete snorted loudly. 

“Nice to see you’re as civil as ever,” Brian muttered. 

“Brian…” John said in a warning tone. 

Brian huffed, folding his arms, “He started it.” 

John sat down next to Paul, scaring Tim away. Brian sat dramatically in John’s lap, glaring at Paul. 

Ivan scooted closer to Paul, placing a hand on his knee, “Paul, what did you say you major in?”

Paul moved closer to Ivan, leaving no space between them, “I major in music and I minor in English lit.” 

Paul glanced over to Pete, who jerked his head towards John, who was enraptured in Brian’s conversation and his stupid hair and stupid eyes. 

“Amp it up, Ivy,” Paul whispered, looking pointedly at Brian and John. 

Ivan took his arm off Paul’s knee and wrapped it around Paul’s back to set his hand on the floor behind him. Their noses were now almost touching, but there was still no reaction from John. 

“You’re really pretty Paul, even more than in high school,” Ivan told Paul, brushing a strand of hair out of Paul’s eyes.

“You think so?” Paul said, smirking once he saw that John was staring at them with fire in his eyes. 

“Yeah…” Ivan leaned forward slowly. 

“Nope! Nuh-uh, not happening Ivan!!” John growled, pushing Ivan away from Paul. 

“John,” Brian said, “Leave them! Paul’s not your problem! He’s not your boyfriend, he can think for himself!! If he didn’t want Ivan to snog him, he would’ve pushed away.”

“No. I know Paul. He’d never have the guts to snog someone right in front of everyone!!”

That hit Paul deep, he didn’t quite know why, but it made him angry. “Fuck you too Lennon!!” Paul grabbed the sides of Ivan’s face and kissed him hard. 

John gasped as if he’d been shot and ran to his room, tears already making their way down his face. 

Ivan continued kissing Paul, apparently thinking that Paul was actually into him and not just doing it to make John jealous. Paul pulled away quickly, not knowing whether or not to go after John. 

Wham!!

Pain erupted in Paul’s eye as Brian shook off his fist and glared at him with such hatred. 

“Paul!” Pete, Ivan, and Ringo all scrambled to catch Paul while Brian stormed out the door. 

“Oh OW!!” Paul exclaimed, the full force of the throbbing pain fading into Paul’s eye. “Shit!!”

“Ringo can you go check on John?” Paul asked, holding a hand over his eye, “I gotta go get some ice-“

Pete held him down, “Nope. You’re not getting up. You just got punched by a small angry gay man who found out his boyfriend was infatuated with his roommate, you’re in no place to walk around.”

Paul scoffed, “You go get me some ice then!!”

Pete left, leaving Paul and Ivan alone together. 

“I’m sorry-“ Ivan began, “I know you only kissed me to make John jealous, but, I don’t know, you were my first boyfriend! The first person I loved! And-“

“It’s alright Ivy,” Paul attempted to smile through the pain, “And I’m sorry too… I sort of lead you on for years and I feel terrible knowing that you actually had feelings for me.”

“I’m still confused about that! I kissed you so many times! And held your hand! And I think one time when I was drunk, I tried to-“

Paul giggled, “I think it just never occurred to me that I could like men! So I thought that you were just a really affectionate friend.”

Ivan’s mouth quirked into a smile, “If things don’t work out with John, you have my number, I would love to go on a date that you knew was a date.”

“I couldn’t find ice but I got frozen green beans!!” Pete yelled, “Oh, you guys are having a moment-“ 

“Moment’s over, it’s okay Pete,” Paul grinned, then remembered the shooting pain in his face. “I really have to go make sure John’s okay and hasn’t murdered Ringo-“

“Paul-“ Pete started as Paul started to get up. He grabbed the bag of frozen beans and put them against his eye. 

“I gotta go make sure the love of my life doesn’t hate me,” Paul said determinedly. 

“John?” Paul called, slowly opening the door. 

“Shh John, it’s alright,” came Ringo’s voice attempting to quiet John’s horribly loud sobs. 

Paul stepped into the room, expecting John to curse him out or throw things at him. 

He didn’t. He just cried and didn’t look at Paul. 

“Ringo, could I have a moment?” Paul asked quietly. 

Ringo stood up, “You better fix him,” he whispered almost angrily. 

“I-I I don’t want you here,” John hiccuped. 

Paul sat on the bed next to John, hovering a hand over his hair. He tugged his hand away and didn’t dare look at him. 

“Love-“

“Don’t ‘love’ me you shitbag!” John whispered hoarsely. 

“John- Look, I-I-“

“What! Do you want to stomp all over my heart again and then expect me to forgive you?!” John snarled. 

“You have a boyfriend John!!” Paul defended, “I was under the impression that I didn’t need to ask your permission to kiss someone!!”

John glared venom at him, “You know full well what I mean.”

“No I don’t! Because you never give me straight answers!! One minute you’re happy to be next to me and the next you’re going on and on about how gorgeous Brian is and how much you miss him!!” Paul exclaimed, “John- I need you!! I need you to be here with me! You, not Ivan or George or anyone else!”

John hugged Paul with all his might and cried.

Paul rested his forehead against John’s, tears leaving tracks on his cheeks, “I love you. So much.”

And there they stayed, that is until there was a quiet ‘awww’ followed by loud ‘shhh’s’. 

“They’re listening in, aren’t they,” Paul giggled to John. 

John nodded and grinned. 

Paul scooped up John in both arms as he protested and clung to Paul as tightly as he could. “Paulie- you’re gonna drop me!!”

“No I’m not,” Paul smiled, kissing his forehead. John’s face turned dark red, which Paul thought was absolutely adorable, “You’re cute, Johnny.”

Paul carried John out to his (well, both of their) friends. 

“John!! Paul!!” They cheered. John floundered about til Paul let go of him. He briefly glared at Ivan before directing his attention back to Paul. 

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing George with Bob close behind him. 

“Paul what did you do?!” George exclaimed. 

“What??!!” 

“I got a text from John saying I should break your knees like you broke his heart-“ George all but yelled. 

“Oh-“ John began, “We’re better now!”

George looked suspicious, “Are you sure? I’m very fired up and I could easily break Paul’s nose-“

“George!” John and Paul exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Fine, fine,” George sighed. “Are you guys in love yet?”

The both shook their heads furiously, stepping away from eachother. George sighed louder and Pete rolled his eyes. Ivan had a tiny glimmer of hope in his eyes, but still looked disappointed. And Ringo had sympathy all across his face. 

Bob, of course just had to be blunt, “You guys obviously have the hots for eachother. Just bang it out and then BOOM love and happiness.”

John scoffed. “Nononono, I have a boyfriend already!”

The small man rolled his eyes, “That’s always your only excuse. Never that you don’t love Paul or that he doesn’t love you back. Seems convenient, if you ask me.”

“Well no one asked you!” John shouted, storming off into his room. 

“I should probably make sure he’s alright,” Paul told them, racing to John’s side. 

“Man, the drama in this household,” Bob huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got needless drama and near love confessions
> 
> John and Paul are so stupid
> 
> Also Bob is definitely my favorite character ngl


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul gets his heart broken then goes on a date!   
> Ft. Confused John, and Skeptical Linda

A few days after ~the incident~, Paul was walking over to Linda’s Starbucks… to ask her out. 

He hadn’t yet told John his plan, but why should he have to? But John would probably get really mad if he found out… But that was a problem for future Paul. Present Paul carried a single sunflower in his shaky hand and almost started hyperventilating as he walked in. 

Nice! It was mostly empty! And there was Linda, scrolling through her phone with strands of hair falling into her eyes. 

“Hello, welcome to-“ she began boredly, “Paul!! Hi!!”

Paul grinned at her, “Hey!!”

“No John today?” She asked with a smile. 

Paul feigned a hurt gasp and clutched his chest, “Am I not enough for you? Betrayal!”

Linda giggled, “I just meant that in the three times you’ve come here, you guys are always attached at the hip.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just messing with you,” Paul smiled easily. “I came alone today. John’s probably sleeping or playing with the cat or something.”

“Well can I get you anything while you’re here?” Linda grinned, resting an elbow on the counter. 

“Actually,” Paul pulled out the sunflower and offered it to her. 

Linda gasped and smiled widely, “Paul! It’s gorgeous!”

Paul shuffled his feet awkwardly, “I-I erm, I was wondering if maybe… perhaps… you would wannagoonadatewithme?” 

She smiled crookedly, “Yeah! Sure! Sounds fun!”

“When are you free?” 

“I get off at 5,” she informed him. 

“Movie and restaurant?” 

“I’m vegetarian, just so you know.”

“Me too!!” Paul grinned, “Alright, there’s this great veggie place- I probably shouldn’t tell you- uhm I’ll pick you up at 6? Wait I don’t know where you live-“

Linda placed her hand gently on Paul’s, “Calm down, man, it’s alright. How ‘bout we meet outside here at 6?”

Paul nodded and smiled nervously, “Alright… see you then!”

He ran out of the shop and jumped excitedly, punching the air and ignoring the stares from other people. 

“John!! Johnny guess what?!” Paul shouted as he stepped through the door. 

John ran up to Paul like an excited puppy, “What?! What happened?!”

“I got a date with Linda!!” Paul smiled so wide he thought his face was going to rip. 

“Really?!” John grinned, picking Paul up and spinning him around, “That’s amazing!!!”

Paul kissed John firmly on his cheek, ignoring the longing to kiss him properly, on the lips. 

They sat like that for a while, Paul’s legs and arms wrapped around John, and John holding him, and their foreheads pressed together. 

“What time is your date?”

“Six o’clock.”

A warm silence washed over them. Happy and homely. John’s eyes were gently closed and a soft smile rested on his lips. Paul gazed at him for a while, stomach full of fire and skin prickling with chills. 

Their noses were touching, all Paul had to do was move slightly and they would be kissing. 

Paul’s eyes flicked up to John’s, only to see that he was staring at him intently. 

Paul knew he was making a mistake, but pressed his lips to John’s anyway. It was short and firm, but he’d done it. He’d kissed John Lennon. And it was everything he’d ever hoped for. 

“I’m sorry-“ Paul tried. John covered his face and set Paul down. He sped to his room and shut the door loudly. 

“Aw fuck.” Way to go Paul, you’ve messed up another great thing. “Shit shit shit shit.” He banged his head against the counter with every ‘shit’ he said. 

“I should tell George, he’ll help me, probably,” Paul muttered. 

And with that, he was off. 

~~~

“Georgie! I did something wrong…”

George sighed and put an arm around Paul’s shoulders. 

“I kissed John-“ he said as they sat down. 

George gasped and squealed like a teenage girl, “How was it?!”

Paul groaned, “Perfect! It was really short, which was annoying and John didn’t even kiss back. But it was absolutely amazing. Fireworks in my stomach and everything.”

“Sounds like you wanna kiss him again,” George stated the obvious. 

“I do, but I’ve got a date with this super amazing bird called Linda tonight! And John has a boyfriend!” Paul whined. 

George rolled his eyes, “Paul, go home. You’re in love with John. Just tell the girl and then kiss John some more, cause I doubt he gets much from Brian these days.”

“You’re no help, Geo,” Paul huffed as he opened the door to leave. 

“Johnny? John love? ‘M sorry…” Paul called as he walked in. 

“Oh, hello Paul.” Oh great. 

“Why are you here, Brian,” Paul huffed. 

“Because my BOYFRIEND called me over,” he stated smugly. 

Paul rolled his eyes and sped into his own room. He just wanted to sit there and cry. So he turned on his sad playlist and put in his headphones. Before long, he was sobbing in his bed and buried beneath mountains of blankets. 

It had been a long time since Paul had laid in his own bed. He would probably have to sleep alone tonight for the first time in months. This revelation only made him cry harder. 

Paul McCartney, you’re pathetic.

He eventually fell asleep on his tearstained pillow. 

“Macca?” A gentle voice urged, “Macca babe, it’s 5:30, you best get ready for your date.”

“I don’t wanna go,” he told the voice. 

“But you were so excited earlier!” 

Paul shook his head, “Linda deserves someone better…”

The voice ran a hand through Paul’s messy hair. “There’s no one better than Paul McCartney.”

The voice was gone. Paul realised that Linda was probably really excited and getting all dressed up. He couldn’t cancel. 

So, Paul went to the bathroom and stared at his reflection. He looked horrible. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair was a mess, there were still tear tracks down his face. 

He rubbed water on his face in an attempt to look less horrible. Then ran a comb through his rats nest of hair. Much better. He shot himself a wink and some finger guns and left to find a proper outfit. 

That pair of black pants that John said looked nice, the striped black and white sweater over a button up shirt, vans. Yeah. That’ll do. 

He grabbed his bike from the corner of his room. 5:56, four minutes to get Linda and pop over to the restaurant. Was a bike a good idea? Linda could ride on the back? Nonono horrible idea. Paul decided to just walk. 

“Bye John,” he said as he hurried out the door. 

“Linda!! Hi!!!” Paul called, spotting his date sitting outside the shop. Oh she was gorgeous-

Her long blonde hair was out of its normal messy bun, swaying with the wind and framing her smiling face. The collar of her denim jacket was pulled up against the wind, Paul noticed the sunflower he’d given her earlier tucked into her floral patterned headband. 

“Paul!!” She ran up to him and hugged him tightly

“Hey!!” Paul said with a small smile, getting flashbacks to when he kissed John. Not right now, brain!

“So where are we going?” She asked, clinging to his arm as they walked down the street. 

“Just this super amazing vegetarian restaurant I make John eat at sometimes,” Paul grinned, not noticing Linda’s knowing smirk. 

“How IS John doing, by the way?”

Paul fought down his blush, “He had his boyfriend over for a while before I left, so I’d assume he’s happy.”

“Oh cool!” She exclaimed, “D’you get along with his boyfriend?”

Paul scoffed, “Pfft- not even a little bit.” Why did Linda care so much about John and his boyfriend? She was probably just being considerate. 

“So they’re going pretty steady?”

Paul shrugged, “Brian’s a jealous dick and John’s overly affectionate with his friends, so they tend to hit a lotta rough patches…”

“Oh that sucks!” Linda exclaimed, “Especially being in the middle of an argument…”

“Why would you think I'M the reason Brian’s mad at John?” Paul asked, brows furrowed. 

This seemed to catch Linda off guard, “Oh- uh- well you guys always hold hands, and there was that one time he carried you out of the shop-“

He giggled. “Yeah, ‘m just messing with you. I’m definitely the reason Brian doesn’t come around as much. Also he hates me,” Paul shrugged. 

“We’re here!” Paul stopped in front of the modern looking restaurant with soft orange lights and lots of plants. 

Paul and Linda were seated at the table, left with menus. Paul just ordered his usual; Linda, on the other hand, ordered something Paul had never heard of. 

“How is Jo-“ Linda began. 

“Why do you keep asking about John?!” Paul exclaimed, “Would you rather HIM be here?!”

Linda rolled her eyes, “No, idiot. Paul, I really like you, but I’m like 94 percent certain you’re in love with him-“

Paul scoffed, trying to fight down his blush and rising heart rate, “What?! No! John? Gross! He- he’s my best friend! Nothing more than that! That’s like saying I’m in love with George for god’s sake!”

“Who’s George?” 

“He’s my other best friend, I’ve known him since I was little.”

“We’ve hung out 5, 6 times and not once have you mentioned anyone in your life besides John. You brought him up almost as soon as the date started,” Linda stated obviously, “Plus, you stare at him a lot-“

“No I don’t!” Paul paused. “Do I?”

Linda nodded with a crooked smile, “It’s almost creepy.”

Paul sighed loudly, “I’m sorry Linda, I really think that you’re amazing! You’re gorgeous and intelligent and talented! But yeah, I’m head over heels for that idiot.”

She clapped excitedly, “I knew it!! Now tell me, are you ever gonna ask him out?!”

He shrugged, “Probably not…” He paused, “If I’m being completely honest with you, I kissed him earlier today. He didn’t take it well.”

Resting her chin on her fists, her eyes got sad, “What happened? Are you alright? Do I have to sock him in the face?”

Paul laughed, “Nonono, he just kinda walked away and then I left for George's to tell him what happened. Then when I came back, stupid Brian was there and then I cried and took a nap.”

“I’m so sorry, babe!!” She frowned, “You could’ve cancelled, y’know…”

He shook his head, “I wanted to see you! And maybe get my mind off of the worst mistake of my life.”

The server arrived with their respective meals and they went quiet. With a pair of ‘thank you’s the server left and Linda began. 

“I say when you get home, if Brian’s there, tell him that you’re in love with his boyfriend, John overhears this, confesses his undying love for you, you kiss, Brian leaves. It’s a perfect scenario.” Linda proposed, a determined look across her face. 

“John doesn’t-“ Paul was cut off by Linda’s finger on his lips. 

“Shhhh. Yes he does. He was insanely jealous the first time you guys came to see me and he was flirting with you, like a lot. And he carried you out! The man is crazy for you!” She exclaimed. 

Paul sighed and poked his fork at his food, “D’you wanna come to my place after we’re finished eating?”

Linda shrugged, “Sure, I guess.”

“Anyways, enough about me ‘n John,” Paul sighed, “Tell me about yourself!”

“I’m Linda Louise Eastman, I’m a photography major, I have a dog named Jet, I’m 20, vegetarian, I love animals… uhhh… that’s it basically,” she smiled, “Now you.”

“James Paul McCartney, 19, music major, me and John have a cat named Tim, also vegetarian, I’m pretty sure I’m bisexual, I play guitar, piano, and bass, I have a brother named Mike, and I love Buddy Holly and Elvis,” Paul stated, a grin creeping onto his face. 

“Your name is James?” Linda giggled. 

Paul chuckled, “Yeahhh… I don’t tell people often, John doesn’t even know…”

Linda smiled crookedly, “I feel so special.” She took a final bite of food and placed her fork and knife on the plate. 

“Well dearest, should we venture to your humble home?” She said sarcastically. 

He giggled. “Tally ho,” He replied in a posh London accent. 

~~~

“Johnny babe,” Paul called, holding Linda’s hand, hoping and praying that John wasn’t mad at him, “I’m back and I’ve brought Linda!”

“Ugh,” Brian stepped out, “Why are you always here?”

“Fuck off Brian,” Paul said curtly, “I live here.”

Brian glared at Paul and got very close to him, “I have no idea what you’re playing at, but stay away from my boyfriend.” He jabbed his finger into Paul’s chest and left without a goodbye. 

“Paul?” John shuffled tiredly into Paul’s view, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. 

Paul’s breath hitched at how adorable he looked. Linda sniggered and let go of his hand. 

“Hey John love,” Paul smiled weakly, hoping that things wouldn’t be awkward. 

John flopped onto the couch, “How did your date go?” He glanced up, “Oh, hey Linda.”

“Hey,” She nodded at him. 

“I suppose it went well,” Paul shrugged, not wanting to say anything else. He sat down on the couch, nearly in John’s lap, signaling for Linda to come sit as well. 

Moment of truth; if John put his arm around Paul, things weren’t awkward, if he scooted away a bit, Paul might as well move out. 

There it was, the hand in his hair, just as it should be. Paul sighed contentedly. Linda chuckled from her space on the floor, looking up at the pair that was so obviously in love. 

“Macca baby,” John murmured. “We’ve got a guest, you can sleep on me another time.”

“D’you wanna play gay bingo?” Linda joked, leaning back onto her hands. 

“Or gay personal trivia,” John smiled crookedly. 

Linda nodded appreciatively, “Yes, I like that better. John, who was your gay awakening?”

“Elvis,” he stated immediately, “Macca dear, Why are you gay?”

“I mean that kiss with Ivan was pretty ni-“ Paul deadpanned just to get on John’s nerves. 

John shoved his face, “We don’t talk about that!”

Paul sighed, “I dunno, just one day I realised that dudes were hot too.”

John and Linda rolled their eyes, “That's not a valid answer!”

“Well now I’m not gonna tell you,” Paul smirked. But Linda knew. She just smiled knowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have up til chapter 16 done, so expect a chapter spam in the next few days!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re about to travel for the holidays, ft Beach Boys and sensitive John

“John baby,” Paul groaned into his friend's shoulder, “You have to pack something nice!”

John huffed and pulled out more shirts from the closet and turned up the music,“Why are you even bringing me? You have a girlfriend!”

That was true, Linda and Paul had supposedly been going steady for three weeks now, but they mostly just ate food and went to movies as friends. 

“Because I want to,” Paul stated. There were two reasons why he wasn't bringing Linda. 1, he was deeply and madly in love with John and would rather spend two and a half weeks with him than Linda, and 2, he didn’t want his dad to think that he and Linda were serious. “John no! You can’t wear that in front of my dad!” 

The ‘that’ Paul was referring to was John’s sparkly pink crop top that said ‘gay as fuck’ in dark bold letters. 

“But why?” John pouted, “It’s comfy!”

“John, babe,” Paul sighed, shaking his head. “Just look at it, it’s- not parent appropriate.”

John tossed off his shirt and wiggled into the crop top, “I look great in it and I’m bringing it!”

Paul tried hard not to stare and John’s now exposed stomach, or dote on the fact that John just took off his shirt in front of Paul. 

“Paulie, my love, I know it’s your dad, but I’m gonna wear whatever the fuck I want!” John smirked, “Besides, it’s not like we’re dating, so I don’t have to impress him!”

“Way to remind me,” Paul mumbled. “I just don’t want him to be a jerk to you because you’re wearing a sparkly pink crop top-“

John scoffed, “I’d like to see him try! I’m a gay guy with anger issues, I’m intimidating.”

“John, you’re bi,” Paul reminded him. 

He shrugged, “Eh, same thing.”

John wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist and put his chin on his shoulder, “Why don’t you just pack for me?”

Heat rising in his cheeks, Paul made no attempt to pull away, “Johnny darling, I have to pack my own bags.”

“Oh shush,” John chuckled, burying his face in Paul’s neck, “I know you’ve been packed for weeks.”

Paul pulled away, folding one of John’s shirts so as to not look suspicious. His stomach was still in loops as he placed the shirt gingerly in John’s bag. 

Paul, don't be an idiot, go back over there and kiss the man, one side of his brain said. No Paul, you know what happened last time, if he’s in love with you, let him make the first move. But he’s been flirting with you for an hour now! Nonono, those might be friendly flirts-

“Macca~” John whispered in a singsong fashion, “You zoned out again, babe.”

Paul shook out of his thoughts, “Er, sorry.” And with that he pulled some of John’s clothes from his closet. 

“Paul.” John said firmly, “Are you alright?”

He smiled weakly, “Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”

John grabbed Paul’s chin and searched his eyes. 

Holy wow John was close-

“John-“ Paul said nervously, “I said I was alright…”

John squinted at Paul a little while longer, then released him with a kiss on the nose. 

Paul fiddled with the hem of his shirt and swayed back and forth. Don’t tell him, it’ll just make the whole trip awkward! 

“Paulieeeee,” John whined, “You keep leaving…”

“I’m just thinking! Okay?!” Paul snapped. John backed away, shock and hurt painted on his face. 

“John- Johnny I’m sorry babe!” Paul told him as tears pooled in his bespectacled amber eyes. 

Paul grabbed his friend by both shoulders. “I love you, and I’m sorry for making you feel unsafe,” Paul told him, remembering what his childhood therapist had told his father. 

John stayed quiet, his gaze fixed on the ground. 

“Johnny baby…” Paul moved a hand to the side of John’s face. 

“I didn’t mean to make you mad,” he said in a small voice. 

“No no no love!” Paul assured him, “It wasn’t your fault! Not in the slightest!” He pulled John into his chest and rested his chin on his auburn hair. 

John mumbled something into Paul’s sweater. 

“Hmm?” Paul asked, stroking John’s hair. 

“Nothing…”

Paul kissed the top of his head gingerly. He really needed an actual boyfriend. Linda was great, but Paul wanted to make out with someone really bad. 

“John, I have something to tell you,” Paul said, fidgeting with his shirt. “I- Linda and I aren’t actually dating…”

John stood up straight and stared at Paul, brows furrowed, “What?! Why would you lie to me!?” 

“Johnny, I’m sorry,” Paul pleaded, “Our first date was going great but then at some point we realised that neither of us had feelings for the other. And you seem so happy with Brian, and George and Bob are together, I just wanted to be a part of that!”

“Paul,” John sighed, “The solution to that isn’t pretending to be in love with the first girl that’s nice to you, it’s going out and finding someone you really connect with. Where there’s a spark and you could talk to them, or just stare at them for hours.”

That’s how I feel about you, you daft bastard, Paul’s head chimed in. “But I would rather spend time with you than go out with a bunch of strangers I might hate.” 

“It’s okay princess,” John hugged Paul tightly, “Now let's get back to packing, eh?”

Paul nodded and folded a pair of John’s pants, shoving it into his bag. 

“Macca…” 

“What?” He grumbled. 

“Take a breath,” John put his arms around his waist and turned up the music a bit louder. He began to sway gently. 

“John, what are you doing,” Paul demanded quietly. 

John smiled crookedly, “Dancing. With you.”

The Beach Boys played as Paul put his arms around John’s neck. John in turn buried his face into Paul’s shoulder. 

“Hmmm god only knows what I’d be without you…” John sang under his breath. 

“If you should ever leave me,” Paul murmured to the song, “though life would still go on, believe me…”

John cracked a smile as he sang the next verse, “The world could show nothing to me, so what good would living do me?”

“God only knows what I’d be without you…”

John lifted his head and gazed at Paul. Paul never wanted to kiss someone more. 

But he didn’t. 

John did. 

He surged forward and mashed their lips together. 

And in that moment, the world was perfect. 

Then Paul opened his eyes and reality crashed into him like a bus. 

“John-“ he pushed him away. (Like an idiot). 

“Paul…” John seemed to have realised what he had done, “Oh god I’m sorry- I wasn’t thinking-“

Paul covered John’s mouth with his hand, “It’s alright. Just… don’t do that. You’ve got Brian, and you’re better than that.”

John nodded, something unreadable in his eyes. 

As he picked up a pair of socks, Paul wanted to slap himself for making John stop. But John had a boyfriend! It wasn’t fair to Brian, even if he was the worst. 

“Johnny?” John blinked and stared blankly at Paul, “It’s alright love, we’re even now!”

Okay maybe bringing up the time Paul snogged John wasn’t great…

“But what if… what if I don’t want us to be even…” John said, gradually bringing his gaze up to meet Paul’s. A look appeared in his eyes, an idea, “I’m gonna run over to Brian’s place real quick. Love ya, Mac!”

And so, he ran out the door, and Paul was left with a half folded shirt. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep making them kiss and then run away- but don’t worry, the next chapter we get to meet Paul’s dad!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones really long- but we get another person crushing on Paul cause reasons

“Macca~” A voice, John’s voice, called as the door swung open. 

“You’re back! I finished packing for you and we have to leave soon,” Paul informed him, zipping his bag up. 

“Paulie I did it.”

“Did what?”

“I broke up with Brian!”

Paul stood in shocked silence, “But I thought you two were so good!!”

John shook his head, “After the Ivan incident, he’s been all weird. So just now I marched over to his place to end things only to find that HE had been cheating on ME! Not the other way around! So yeah, I dumped him on the spot!”

“HE WAS CHEATING ON YOU?!??!” Paul nearly screamed, “I’m gonna rip that bastard’s head off!!!” 

“Nonono,” John assured him, “That bit of information makes me feel WAY less guilty breaking up with him! Besides, I’m sure it only happened after the thing with Ivan.”

Paul’s fists were still clenched to the point of nearly drawing blood. “He didn’t deserve you,” he growled. 

“But now I can find someone who does!” John grinned. 

“Can I please go over and sock him in his stupid dumbass face?” 

John laughed, “No love, there’s no hard feelings between us. I still really like him as a person and in another life he probably would’ve been really cool!!”

Paul huffed, “I guess…” he glanced down to his watch, “Oh fuck our train comes in half an hour! John get your bag and anything else you need!! I’ll get Geo to drive us there!”

~~~

A few minutes later, George pulled up with a “What’s up ye tossers?” 

John and Paul loaded their bags into the boot of his car and gathered in the backseat, seeing that Bob was seated in the passenger seat. 

“Are you and Bob ever apart?” John chuckled lightly. 

“We were apart all our lives, I’m not gonna waste a second with him,” George smiled fondly at his boyfriend, running his fingers through Bob’s hair, who grinned back just as softly. 

John fake gagged, “You guys are disgusting.”

“You’re just saying that because you haven’t found love yet,” George informed him. 

John was quiet, stealing one quick glance at Paul. 

“We’re here!”

John and Paul unloaded themselves and grabbed their bags. 

“Happy Christmas George! You too, Bob!!” Paul waved to them as they pulled away. 

John pulled his jacket around himself tighter, “Maccaaaaa, I’m cold!!”

Paul sighed, “I told you not to wear the crop top!!”

“But that just made me wanna wear it even more!” He whined, “Hold me.”

Paul pulled off his knitted blue scarf and wrapped it lovingly around John’s neck. With a quick kiss to John’s head, Paul pulled him through the station and onto their train. 

They sat in an empty compartment, John nearly in Paul’s lap. Paul held onto his almost lover and stroked his hair. 

“Hey is this seat taken?” A pleasant Scottish sounding voice came. Paul looked up to see a man a bit younger than him with bright blue eyes and an unruly mess of dark curls. 

“Yes.” John said at the same time as Paul’s, “No, have a seat!”

“John-“ Paul hit him on the arm and shifted away from him a bit.

The Scottish man giggled, his teeth crooked and gapped, but wonderfully jolly. “I’m Donovan!”

Paul grinned back, “I’m Paul, and this daft git is John.”

John grumbled, “Macca, haven’t you ever heard of stranger danger?!” 

“He has a point,” Donovan said with another sweet giggle. 

Paul rolled his eyes, “So, why are you travelling to Liverpool?”

Donovan shrugged, “I’ve got a gig up there, and my family lives in Glasgow, so I might take another train and see them at some point.”

“Well you’ve got to!” Paul insisted, “It’s the holidays!”

Donovan grinned again, “Yeah true… Why are you headed to the ‘pool?”

“I’m going to see my dad and my brother,” Paul informed him, his fingers still playing with John’s hair, “And John’s got family up there too, I think.”

John nodded, his eyes closed and his head on Paul’s shoulder. 

“You guys are a sweet couple,” Donovan smiled brightly. 

“Oh… we’re not dating or anything,” Paul said lightly. 

“Oh-“ The curly haired man turned a light shade of pink, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume.”

Paul smiled tightly, “It's alright, people think that a lot. And I mean, it’s not like we don’t look like a couple…”

John let out a snore as the train rushed across the land. 

Paul giggled softly, “Yeah I dunno…”

“Are you- er, are you gay perchance?” Donovan asked, his face flushing darkly. 

“As a matter of face, I am,” Paul smiled, “More or less.”

“D-d’you have a partner or anything?” He asked bashfully, fiddling with his shirt. 

Geez, Paul thought, this is probably how I act around John-

“You can have my number, I don’t mind,” Paul said, handing the Scottish man his phone. 

Donovan flushed impossibly dark, “Oh- uh-“

He took the phone and typed his phone number into it. 

Paul grinned and texted him a smiley face emoji. 

Donovan beamed wildly and let out a small squeak. 

“You’re cute,” Paul told him with a smile, causing the man to blush again and stare at the floor. To be fair, Paul would probably act the same if John had called him cute.

John sighed and moved his head to Paul’s lap, “Macca, are we there yet?”

“I think we have a little while longer, love,” he told him, running his hands through John’s hair. 

John hummed and the compartment was silent once more. Besides the scratching of Donovan’s pencil on a notepad. 

“What’re you writing, Don?” Paul asked, attempting to see. 

Donovan blushed again. Wow, he blushed really easily… “It’s just a song/poem thing that popped into my head.”

“Ooooh!” Paul smiled, “Can I hear it? I’m something of a musician myself.”

Donovan stiffened up, “Really?!” 

Paul nodded, “John too. We’ve written a few songs together.”

“I’m sure they’re amazing!” Donovan beamed. 

“Not as good as yours, probably,” he smiled softly, “You’ll have to show me when you’re finished.”

The train slowed to a stop and Paul shook John awake. 

“Johnny babe,” he whispered, “We have to get off now.”

John groaned and stretched, his head still in Paul’s lap. He blinked up at him and smiled, “Hey Macca.”

“Well, goodbye Paul!” Donovan said, gathering his bag and guitar case, “I’ll send you that new song soon.” He grinned and hesitantly kissed Paul on the cheek. 

“Bye Don!” Paul smiled as his newfound friend left. 

“Why does everyone have to be in love with you?!” John grumbled, grabbing his and Paul’s bags. 

Paul smirked, “Jealous, Lennon?”

“Pfft, no!” John scoffed unconvincingly.

He took his bag from John with a wink and intertwined their fingers. 

“My dad should be here to pick us up,” Paul informed his friend. 

John stared at Paul for a minute before pressing his lips to Paul’s. 

Paul pushed him off with a giggle, assuming he was joking and making fun of Paul, “John, you daft lad. Just cause you don’t have a boyfriend doesn’t mean you can randomly snog your mates.”

John chuckled weakly, “I uhh, wanted to make sure you knew that I’m your best friend, not that Donovan wank.”

Paul kissed him on the temple as they exited the train, “I know that you idiot.”

“Paul!!!” 

“Dad!!” Paul let go of John’s hand and ran over to his father, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“How have you been, lad?!” Paul’s father, Jim, asked with a huge smile on his face. 

“I’ve been wonderful!” Paul grabbed John’s arm and pulled him over, “This is John! He’s my roommate, the one I told you about.”

“Oh yes! The one with the horrible boyfriend and then the slightly less horrible boyfriend!” Jim nodded. 

John flushed darkly, “Thats me, I guess.”

Paul giggled and threw his arm over John’s shoulders. “Where’s Mike?” He asked, looking around for his brother. 

“He’s at home,” Jim said, “He’s tidying things up for you. He may not tell you, but he’s been so excited for you to come home!”

“I miss that little bugger too,” Paul grinned fondly, climbing into the backseat of the car. “Johnny you go up front, keep my dad company.”

John timidly sat in the passenger's seat and tapped his fingers relentlessly. 

“So John,” Jim began, “Are you treating my son well?”

“Uhm,” John gulped, refusing to meet his eyes, “I think so… We don’t fight very much and I buy him food sometimes.”

Jim nodded, “Good. Now, how long have you two been dating?”

John choked on his spit and went into a coughing fit while Paul assured his dad they weren’t together. 

“You’ve got it all wrong Mr. McCartney,” John said. 

“We’re just good friends,” Paul informed him, his face heating up. 

Jim raised a single eyebrow and sighed, “Paul, you know how accepting I am! You don’t need to keep your relationship a secret!”

“But there’s no relationship to keep secret! John’s my best friend and my roommate, nothing more.”

John nodded, “Plus I only broke up with my boyfriend like this morning. And Paul might’ve gotten a date with this Scottish bloke on the train.”

“Really Paul?! You picked a Scottish lad over John!?” Jim groaned, “Maybe I have failed as a father.”

Paul giggled, “He was really sweet! And he’s a musician!”

“John’s both of those things AND not Scottish!” 

John turned to look at Paul, finally gaining his confidence back. “He’s got a point, y’know,” he said with a wink and a crooked grin. 

“John’s- uhh-“

“See Mr. McCartney? He can’t think of one bad thing about me, he loves me!” John smirked. 

“John, you’re supposed to convince him we AREN'T a couple!! Cause we aren’t!!” Paul said, exasperated. 

“If you say so,” Jim said with a tiny grin. 

Paul huffed and stared out the window, John’s smug smile and beautiful eyes on his mind. And their kiss. Their THIRD kiss. Paul didn’t expect John to ever kiss him, much less twice in one day.

But, now Paul had an excuse to kiss him again, so that he could get even with his best friend/crush/roommate/almost boyfriend. 

Said best friend/crush/roommate/almost boyfriend was chatting with Paul’s father about who knows what. Paul’s ears didn’t seem to be working, but he still stared at John’s gorgeous face and charming smile. 

John glanced back at him with a sweet smile and Paul’s heart swelled like the grinch’s on Christmas. How was one man that adorable!? It should be illegal! 

“Macca babe, we’re here,” John poked him in the leg until Paul finally processed what he was saying. 

Paul grabbed John’s hand and his bag and stared down his childhood home, familiarity and nostalgia flooding in. 

He grinned at John. John smiled back, “Show me your room!”

“Paul!!!” His brother tackled him into a hug. 

“Mikey!” Paul grunted, a huge smile nearly ripping his face. 

Mike climbed off his brother, “Uh, I mean, hey loser-“

Paul laughed, “Oh you love me, Mikey!”

“Mike this is John, John meet Mike,” Paul gestured in turn to each of them. 

“Hey kid,” John smiled crookedly. 

Mike’s pale face flushed slightly, “I’m 16. I’m not a kid.”

“Whatever you say kid,” John grinned smugly and tossed an arm around Paul. 

“Paul, your boyfriend’s annoying,” Mike informed his brother. 

“Not my boyfriend,” Paul sighed, “And yes, he’s incredibly annoying.”

“Oh shut up Macca,” John teased, pulling him closer, “You love me.”

“Fuck off,” Paul laughed. “Now come on, my room’s just up the stairs.”

“As much as I would love to see that, I really gotta take a piss, and I can’t appreciate baby Macca’s room with a full bladder.”

“Just down the hall, first door,” Paul pointed. 

“You like him, don’t you?” Mike asked from behind him once John had left. 

“How do you know?” Paul asked suspiciously. 

Mike scoffed, “It’s pretty obvious, Paul. I mean, the flirting, the touching, not to mention the staring.”

“Everyone keeps saying I stare at him, but I don’t think I do!” Paul threw his hands up. 

“You DO like him!” Mike pointed an accusatory finger at him. “I don’t blame you, he’s hot dude. Not in like a gay way, just y’know as a fact.”

“Stop crushing on my sorta boyfriend!” 

“I’m not! I have a girlfriend!”

“I technically do too!” Paul exclaimed, “But it’s more friend that’s a girl than girlfriend.”

“What’re you birds chittering about?” John asked, a cool smile playing on his lips. 

“Mike thinks you’re hot,” Paul stage whispered with a giggle. 

“No I don’t!!” Mike stormed off into his room. 

“It’s okay Mikey boy, it’s perfectly natural!” John teased. 

John began taking off his coat. “John- you might wanna keep that on,” Paul said, remembering the glittery pink crop top. 

With a smirk, John took off the coat and scarf and handed them to Paul, who threw them onto his bed once they got there. 

“Wow…” John gazed around the room. A few posters hung above his bed and all about the room, mainly Elvis, Buddy Holly, the Beach Boys, and Queen. A plain wooden desk sat in the window, papers neatly in a stack. A small bookshelf stood next to the record player and two guitars. His bed was soft, tidy, and blue, with a few doodles etched on the bed frame. 

“It’s all so neat and pretty,” John grinned, “Just like you.”

Paul tried not to dote on the fact that John had just called him pretty. “Everything’s pretty dusty so I hope you don’t have bad allergies.”

John set his bag down next to Paul’s dresser, “So are we gonna sleep in here?”

“Unless you wanna sleep on the couch,” Paul smiled and shrugged, “I mean, we always sleep together anyways-“ he realised that that sounded suggestive, “Oh- erm- I meant like, I sleep in your bed with you-“

“Maccamaccamacca,” John assured him, “Its alright babe!” He grinned. 

John flopped down on Paul’s bed and patted the area next to him. Paul rolled his eyes and laid down next to him. 

Since John was starfishing, Paul’s head rested on his shoulder and an arm was thrown across his chest. John bent the arm Paul was laying on so he could comb through Paul’s hair with his hand. 

“We should stay here forever,” Paul yawned, “Just live off my dad’s money. Never have to work or go to school again.”

John hummed, “Or, once we finish school and get careers and stuff, we get a cottage or a farm in Scotland. We’ll have horses and sheep, and you’ll sleep well every night.”

“I want a horse, gotta sheep, gonna get me a good night's sleep,” Paul sang as his eyes fell shut. “And we’ll get a sheepdog and a million barn cats.”

“Yeah,” John yawned as he gazed down on Paul with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve already got the next one written and I’m working on chapter 17  
> Also sorry for making John keep kissing Paul-  
> Also I freaking love Donovan, if you don’t know who he is, go look him up cause he’s fab


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s mostly just Macca and Lenny being cute with a tad bit of angsty paul

“And they say they’re not in love,” Mike chuckled, slowly breaking Paul out of his slumber. 

“Hmm? What?” He asked groggily, lifting his head from John’s chest.

“It’s dinner time,” Mike smirked at the pair of them. 

Paul untangled his arms from around John, causing the previously sleeping man to let out a whine, “Maccaaaa!” 

“Johnny wake up, love,” Paul patted the side of his face. 

“Whasgoinon?” John asked groggily, shooting straight up and nearly making Paul fall off the bed. 

“Dinner time, you wanker,” he giggled. 

John combed his fingers through his own hair in an attempt to make it less of a rat’s nest. 

Then Paul remembered the shirt, “Johnny babe you might wanna change-“

“Nope!” John smirked. 

Paul sighed, brushed some of John's hair out of his face, and kissed him on the temple. 

John grabbed Paul’s hand and led him out of his room. 

“Have a good nap lads?” Jim asked, his gaze briefly fixed on John’s bright pink crop top. 

With a nod and a grin, Paul and John sat on one side of the table, Mike and Jim on the other. 

“You know John,” Jim started, cutting into his green beans, “We have an extra inflatable mattress you could use.”

“Oh no, it’s fine, sir,” John assured him. Relief pooled in Paul’s stomach, he hadn’t slept by himself in months and he didn’t want to start now. “I usually sleep with Paul anyway-“

“When George comes over!” Paul recovered quickly, “Geo takes my bed and I sleep in John’s!”

“He must spend the night a lot then,” Mike sniggered.

Paul glared at Mike. “Mikey, how’s school? How’s your girlfriend?”

“It’s so boring,” Mike groaned, “I wanna be a photographer, I don’t need to know how to find the surface area of a cone!”

“Photography eh?” Paul asked, “I’ve got a friend, my girlfriend sorta, she’s a photography major.”

“You have a girlfriend?!” Jim exclaimed, “Why is this the first I’m hearing about her?!”

“She’s not really my girlfriend-“ Paul told him, “I went on a few dates with her, but more like as friends, y’know.”

“She doesn’t even like Paul that much,” John informed him, “She’s got her eye on a girl, Olivia maybe?”

“How do you know that?!” Paul demanded. 

John shrugged and smirked. “She likes me better, I suppose,” he said with a wink. 

Jim coughed awkwardly, “John what do you major in?”

“English,” John replied, mouth half full, “I wanna be either a writer or a musician. Maybe both.”

“Paul here was supposed to be a doctor or a teacher,” Jim sighed, “But he wanted to pursue music, so I supported him.”

“Dad, I told you I was gonna be a teacher if the music thing didn’t work out,” Paul groaned, “Besides! I’m not even an adult yet! I’m 19 for god’s sake!”

“You live halfway across the country! I only talk to you once a week, if even that! You’re so far away and I can’t help you! Not to mention you’re gay now! I feel like there’s a part of you I neglected all these years. I don’t even know how long you’ve known!” 

“Dad-“ Paul touched his father’s hand, “I’m sorry I never told you, but I’m my defense, I’m kind of an idiot and didn’t realise till a few months ago.”

“James,” oh god he was breaking out the first name, “I need you to know that you can tell me anything. I don’t care that John’s your boyfriend! Well, I mean, I care but I don’t mind-“

“Wait, back up,” John said, gesturing with his hands, “JAMES?!”

“That’s Paul’s first name,” Jim stated obviously. 

“WHAT?!” John stared pointedly at Paul, “And you never told me?! You know my middle name! I don’t tell anyone my middle name!”

“Yeah okay Winston,” Paul smirked, “James Paul McCartney. You never asked.”

“You said your middle name was Paul, so for the longest time I’ve been making fun of Paul Paul McCartney in my head!” John exclaimed, processing the information. 

“What kinda name is Paul Paul?!” Paul giggled. 

“Your name!!” John laughed. 

Paul laughed loudly and gazed at John lovingly. Jim chuckled and smiled at the two boys who were obviously in love with each other. 

“Get a room,” Mike groaned, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

Paul blushed and glared at his brother. “So uhh, 5 days til Christmas! John and I are going to his aunt's house tomorrow and maybe go shopping.”

“Where do your parents live, John?” Jim inquired with a gentle smile. 

“My mum’s dead and my dad left,” John shrugged. “Me auntie’s all I’ve got.”

“Oh-“ Jim was taken aback, “I’m sorry-“

Paul grabbed John’s hand under the table and stroked it with his thumb. “Nah it’s alright. It was a while ago.”

John smiled tightly at Paul. The table was silent for a moment, the only sounds were the scraping of silverware against plates. 

“So Paul,” Jim started, “Have you found a job yet?”

“I had one for a bit, but I got fired,” Paul shrugged, “Linda, that’s my photographer friend, she’s gonna help me get a job at Starbucks. She works there.”

Jim nodded, “And you John?”

“I just got hired at a supermarket near where we live,” John said, swallowing his food, “The pay is alright. I used to play for this bar, but they shut down.”

Paul propped his chin on his hand and gazed at John, not comprehending a single word he was saying, just staring at his chapped lips and gorgeous expressive eyes. 

It would be nice to kiss him, properly that is. Not like their past three kisses where they were just kinda haphazard and short. Like a long, proper, sweet kiss. And maybe after that kiss, John would hold him close and tell him he loved him, and Paul would smile and say John was beautiful, and John would blush and kiss him again. 

He tuned in to the conversation briefly, only to find John and Mike giggling at him. 

“Wait, what happened?” Paul asked, sitting up straight, “What did I do?”

“You’ve been zoned out for like ten minutes!” Mike laughed, “I threw a bean at you and you didn’t even notice!”

“Oh dear Macca,” John sighed, wiping a tear from his eye, patting Paul’s knee and leaving his hand there, “You do like to think, don’t you?”

“I- uhhh-“ Paul tried to think of something to say, “The boy on the train! I was thinking ‘bout ‘im.”

He tried not to notice the way John’s entire face fell, or the way he poked at his food, or how he let go of Paul’s knee. 

“Not the Scottish one!” Jim exclaimed, oblivious to John’s internal struggle, “Forget you ever met him!”

Paul jokingly batted his eyelashes. “But father, I grow lonesome and weary these many moons. I have not-“

“Okay, okay, okay,” Jim held his hands up in surrender, not wanting to hear about his son’s… feelings…

John stood up, “Excuse me for a moment, I’ve gotta take a piss.”

Jim patiently waited for John to leave before interrogating his son, “Paul, my boy, you couldn’t be more obviously infatuated with that lad.”

Mike nodded, “He’s arse over tit for him!”

“Just tell me that you’re dating! I promise I don’t mind!”

“Daaaad!!” Paul groaned, “He’s not my boyfriend!!”

“But he got really sad when you said you were thinking about that Scottish bloke,” Mike pointed out. 

“He’s got abandonment issues!!” Paul exclaimed, “He’s worried I’m gonna leave him!”

“Or he’s jealous that you weren’t thinking about him!” Mike said. 

But I was thinking about him… “Can you just shut up?!” 

Mike smirked but didn’t say anything. Jim reached over the table and patted Paul on the shoulder. 

“Geez what happened while I was gone?” John chuckled. “There’s a real tense vibe in here…”

Paul didn’t look at John as he sat back down, rubbing Paul’s knee under the table. Paul gently touched John’s hand on his knee, wanting to hold it. 

“Well erm, if that’s all, I think I’m gonna head to bed,” Paul said, taking his plate and standing up. John stared at him with pleading eyes, but let go of his hand. 

“I guess I’ll go too,” John muttered, grabbing his dishes and following Paul. 

As soon as they were in the kitchen, John put his plate in the sink and his arms around Paul. 

“Are you okay?”

Paul melted into the hug and sighed, “Yeah, I’m alright.”

John caressed the side of Paul’s face, his nose touching Paul’s. 

“Let’s go,” Paul told him quietly. He grabbed John’s hand and led him to Paul’s old room. 

John sat on the bed, pulling Paul into his lap, “Macca.”

Paul curled up in John’s lap and placed a kiss onto his neck. 

“Paul.” John said firmly, “What happened?”

Paul buried his face into John’s chest and breathed in his scent, “Nothing…”

“Didn’t look like nothing, babe.”

“Fuck off…”

John chuckled, “Guess that means I should move…”

Paul clung to John, his fingers digging into John’s arms. “Don’t you dare.”

“Someone’s feeling clingy,” John giggled. 

“You’re warm,” was Paul’s empty excuse. 

John gently pressed his lips to the corner of Paul’s mouth. 

Why did John keep kissing him?! Surely it had to be a joke!! FOUR times they’ve kissed! Three of them today!!

“Did we just kiss? Is that something we do now?” Paul asked, his brain screaming ‘what the hell?!’ over and over again. 

John had the audacity to shrug, as if he hadn’t kissed Paul 3 times already. He could kiss Paul all he wanted but as soon as Paul barely kisses him he’s all weird?! Unfair!

“Paul,” Mike opened the door, “Dad wants to watch a holiday movie together, so get your ass downstairs. You too, John. You can cuddle and be gay while we watch.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Paul muttered, untangling himself from John. 

John chuckled and hobbled off the bed, his arm around Paul’s shoulders. 

“Ah boys! Lovely to see you,” Jim stated, sitting comfortably on the armchair with the TV remote in his hand. 

“Hey dad,” Paul yawned, essentially sitting in John’s lap, curled up in a little ball against him. 

“Sir,” John nodded in Jim’s direction, placing a hand in Paul’s hair with a small smile. 

“I think I’m gonna put on Home Alone,” Jim informed everyone, “It’s a classic, y’know.”

John nodded again, his hand tracing patterns on Paul’s leg. Paul sighed contentedly and leaned further into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hitting a bit of a block with chapter 17 but don’t worry! Also happy holidays!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping, pretending to be a couple, Mimi

“Johnny~” Paul sang, “Wake up love.”

“Fimoreminuts,” he grumbled, burying his face under the blanket. 

“John babe, we’ve gotta head to the shops!”

John groaned, “But I don’t wannaaaa!”

Paul pulled away the covers and scooped John up in both arms, ignoring the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

“Put me down!!!” He clung tightly to Paul, afraid of getting dropped. 

Paul set him down on the little bench at the end of his bed with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Now get dressed you little shit, we’re going to see your aunt today!”

John shot up, eyes bugging out of his head, “Today?!?” He rifled through his bag, trying to find something nice and suitable. He pulled out a green Christmas sweater, confusion painted on his face, “This isn’t mine…”

“Yeah it is, I- uhh- I got it for you,” Paul blushed, “I have a blue one…”

John kissed him on his nose with a grin, “Thanks macca! That’s really sweet!”

“If you don’t like it, I can take it back,” Paul said quickly, “It’s no big deal.”

“Ah shut up princess, I love it and I love you.” John clamped his mouth shut, the colour draining from his face, “I meant like, as a friend… I don’t- I’m not in love with you or anything-“

Paul laughed awkwardly, “It’s alright. Just- erm- get changed.”

He left the room and quickly trotted down the stairs, cheeks bright red. 

“Paul! Good morning son!” Jim grinned. 

“Hey dad, John and I are going shopping as soon as he gets dressed,” Paul sighed, sitting on the stool. 

“Boy troubles?” Jim raised an eyebrow. 

Paul nodded, “Sort of.”

“Well then go ‘ead lad, spit em out,” Jim smiled encouragingly. 

“As you probably know by now, I’ve got the biggest fattest crush on John but he doesn’t know, or maybe he does and he’s being a dick about it,” Paul began with a sigh, “And apart from that one time I kissed him, I’ve made no attempt to woo him or whatever. But, the annoying thing, he keeps kissing me like it’s a normal thing to do and when I ask him about it, he fuckin shrugs!”

Paul groaned, “And then this morning he was like ‘I love you’ and then was all, ‘But like in a friend way lol, just guys being dudes.’ And bloody hell that hurt, but I couldn’t tell him that. And I can’t ask him out because what if it ruins our friendship? We live together and sleep together- like just bed sharing not, yknow. And I dunno what would happen if I was like ‘hey man remember all those times you kissed me? Well guess what, I’m in love with you.’ My brain tells me to find someone else but then I see that idiot and- I don’t know!!”

Jim nodded slowly, taking in all the information, “So you aren’t dating? You’re just in love with him and he’s overly affectionate.”

Paul nodded, “Yeah, it’s kind of annoying.”

“You know, your mother and I started out as best friends, but around high school things started changing. And one day I asked her out, and apparently everyone else besides me knew she had a crush on me,” Jim chuckled fondly, “But I suppose that was just my luck. Son, if you really love him and don’t tell him, it’s gonna destroy you. You gotta tell him at some point.”

Paul ran a stressed hand through his hair, “Thanks dad.”

“The party has arrived~” John sang before tripping over the last step, causing the other two to laugh vigorously. 

“That’s who you’re in love with?” Jim giggled. 

Paul nodded solemnly and went to go help his friend to his feet. 

“My princess has come to save me!” John cheered, draping himself dramatically in Paul’s arms and pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

Paul shot his dad a ‘you see what I mean?!’ look before bringing John to his feet. “Come ‘ead babe, we’ve got a tight schedule today. Bye dad!”

“Good luck!” Jim said with a knowing grin. 

John eagerly grabbed Paul’s hand, “Where are we going first?”

“Well, I’ve gotta get a present for you, dad, and Mike, so I dunno,” Paul shrugged, trying to memorise the feeling of John’s hand in his, just in case everything went wrong. 

“You’d never hate me, right?” Paul asked, squeezing John’s hand tightly. 

John glanced over at him with brows furrowed, “What do you mean? Of course not! I mean, if you murdered a bunch of people, then maybe a little bit, but I’m physically and mentally incapable of hating you.” He pondered for a moment, “If you started dating Ivan, I would probably hate you.”

Paul giggled and rested his head on John’s shoulder, “What is it with you and Ivan?”

“He’s not good for you!” John exclaimed, “You need someone nicer who isn’t just in it for your looks.”

Paul jokingly batted his eyelashes, “But Johnny dear, you fell for my looks.”

“But I stayed for your music taste,” John winked. 

“You guys are the sweetest, most beautiful couple I’ve ever seen!” A little old woman grinned, stopping them in their tracks. 

John and Paul exchanged a look, “Thank you!”

“Could I take a photo of the two of you to show my wife?” She asked, taking out a phone with shaky hands. 

John nodded, stealing a quick look at Paul, “How do you want us to stand?”

“However you want!”

Paul put an arm around John and pressed a kiss to his cheek as the camera went off. 

“Oh thank you boys! So beautiful!”

John giggled as the woman walked away, “Well Paul darling, I guess we’re a couple for the people at the shops!”

Paul adjusted his woolly hat with a grin at John, “She called me beautiful…”

“Oh Paulie,” John sighed, “You just love praise, don’t you. Baby, you are beautiful. It’s a fact.”

“I usually get called hot or pretty if anything, never beautiful,” Paul grinned smally at the ground, his heart thumping because John called him beautiful. 

“Well you are. Absolutely gorgeous. With the ass of the gods.”

Controlling his deep blush, Paul slapped John’s arm lightly, “Stop it, ye wanker!”

“Could you, like, not?” A girl rolled her eyes, “I’m trying to shop, but I can’t with two poofters practically making out right next to me.”

John’s whole body stiffened and his hands curled into fists, “Ey fuck off! I deserve to be able to compliment my boyfriend and hold his hand!!”

“I don’t have anything against gay people, I just don’t want you shoving it in my bloody face!” She crossed her arms and glared, “Oh and such a waste, he’s hot.” She nodded to Paul, who clung fiercely to John and glared at her. 

“It’s not a waste! Even if I was straight, I wouldn’t date you!” Paul gritted his teeth, “Come on, Johnny! This negative energy is horrible for the skin.”

John grinned a sweet crooked smile and kissed Paul on the forehead, leading him away from that horrid girl. 

“Boyfriend,” Paul poked fun at John with a smirk. 

“Oh shuddup,” John sniggered, tossing his arm tightly around Paul’s shoulder, “I’m in character, dear Macca!”

Paul smirked, “Sure…” he rested his head on John’s shoulder as they walked into the next stop, a little antique looking place. 

“See anything old Jim or Mike would like?” John asked as they looked around. 

“Dad really likes teapots, I dunno why, but he wants to have a collection of them,” Paul shrugged, picking up a teapot in the shape of a cow. 

John nodded approvingly, “Teapots are gear. And I think he would like that you remembered.”

He smiled and held onto the cow teapot as they continued browsing. 

~~~

After a little while, John and Paul trotted out of the shops, hands full of bags and their arms linked together. 

“Are you ready to go see your aunt, babe?” Paul asked with a sweet smile. 

John shook his head vigorously, “Not one bit! Be prepared to be seriously judged, Macca baby.”

“Oh I’m sure it’s not that bad!” Paul laughed. 

John shot him a warning look, “You have no idea.”

They walked the short distance back to the house, set the bags down in Paul’s room, and hopped in the car. 

“Make a left here,” John told him, his knee bouncing furiously and his fingers tapping against the dashboard. 

“Breathe love,” Paul told him, resting a hand on his shoulder gently. 

John breathed in and out rapidly, hyperventilating, “What if- what if oh no-“

“Johnny baby, listen to me. Focus on the sound of my voice. It’s gonna be alright! She’s gonna be happy to see you and she’s gonna be proud of you for doing so well in class!” Paul stroked his shoulder the best he could, still trying to watch the road. 

“What if she doesn’t accept me?!” John cried. 

Paul blinked, his brows furrowing, “What do you mean?”

He breathed, “She doesn’t know I… I like men. So I was gonna tell her today, cause you’re there and I need you.”

“Oh John-“ Paul stressed, “I mean, it’s good that you’re telling her. But is right now the best time?”

“It’s the only time.” He sighed, taking a hand through his hair, “I won’t see her again for ages. And I feel like she should know.”

Paul stopped the car and grabbed both John’s hands, “Whatever happens, I’ll stand by you and support you. I’ll be your getaway driver!”

John laughed and kissed Paul’s knuckles. “Time to face the beast.”

Paul helped John out of the car and clung to his hand. “It’s gonna be alright, darling.”

He sighed and rapped against the door. 

“Oh, it’s you,” a woman with dark curly hair and disdain in her voice opened the door for them. “And who might you be?”

All of the thoughts and words disappeared from Paul’s head under her piercing glare. “Paul McCartney. I’m John’s friend.”

“Hmph,” she led them into the house. “So John. Why are you here? You never bother to come for the holidays.”

“I’ve got something to tell you and- erm- I needed to say it in person,” John attempted to control his breathing. 

“Have a seat, and do stop that infernal tapping,” Mimi ordered. 

John’s fingers ceased their tapping as he sat on them, “Yes ma’am.”

Holy shit- John was scared. He listened to directions- that’s not good. “So… miss Mimi-“

“Oh please don’t. I have no time for small talk. Spit it out John,” Mimi said firmly. 

“Mimi- I-er- I dunno-“

Mimi huffed, “What have I told you about the stuttering?! Think of the complete thought before you say it. And stop bouncing your knee!”

John struggled to sit still, panic visually building up inside of him, “I’m going to tell you something you probably won’t like. And I don’t care that you probably won’t like it-“

“Drugs? Really John? I always knew you were going to rebel, that’s just how you are, but drugs?” Mimi sighed. 

“What? No! I’m not doing drugs!” John exclaimed, “I like men, okay? I’m real fucking gay and I have been for ages!”

Mimi raised a single eyebrow, “Was that supposed to surprise me? I already know that. I have for years.”

“But-“

She scoffed, “You seriously thought I believed that my nephew just really liked Elvis? You’ve always been gay, I don’t know why you’re just now telling me.”

Her gaze hardened on Paul, “This must be your little boyfriend then. Really John, you can do better.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” John defended. 

Paul paled as Mimi inspected him. “Then why would you bring him along to your ‘coming out party’?”

“Moral support! He’s already out to his family-“

“I just simply don’t understand why you would rather choose a lifestyle that’s looked down on by society.” Mimi told them with such disdain, “If that’s all you came to tell me, you and your little friend can stop dirtying up my house.”

John glared at her, took Paul’s hand, and left the house with a huff and tears pooled in his eyes. 

He slammed the car door with a sniffle. “John-“

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” He wiped his eyes and grabbed Paul’s hand. 

“She’ll come around eventually, baby,” Paul squeezed his hand. 

“Let’s go home,” John said quietly. 

Paul nodded and drove in silence.


	18. Chapter 18

“Happy Christmas Johnny,” Paul whispered excitedly. 

John grinned sleepily, pulling Paul closer, “It's happier now that I’ve woken up next to you.”

“You bleeding sap,” Paul giggled. “It’s Christmas!! Cmon!!”

“Just a little longer,” John yawned, rolling on top of Paul, his head resting on Paul’s chest. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Paul huffed quietly. 

~~~

They sat and exchanged presents with glee, Mike getting the most, mostly photography supplies and video games. 

Paul felt bad about John getting nothing, but he had a surprise for him when they got home. One that he would hopefully like. 

“Oh John, someone dropped this off for you earlier,” Jim said, handing John a neatly wrapped gift. 

Paul scooted next to him as John took the present, his face twisted in confusion. 

“It’s… from Mimi,” John said quietly. “Do you mind if I open this in the other room?”

Jim nodded sympathetically, “Take your time, son.”

“Paul?” John tipped his head towards the hallway. Paul nodded and took his hand, allowing himself to be led up to their room. 

“I don’t wanna open it,” John paced, his brows knitting together. 

Paul cradled John’s face in his hands and forced him to look up at him, “Johnny babe… you have to. If it’s bad, we won’t talk about her ever again. If it’s good, then that means she supports you!”

“But-“

“No buts,” Paul stated firmly, handing him the gift. 

After a few more paces, John sat down on the bed and began gingerly tearing the wrapping paper. 

A box. 

Inside the box, a little pride flag, a mug, and a letter. 

‘John,  
I know what I said upset you. I’ve thought about it quite a bit over the past few days, and I realised that you should be able to love whoever you want to love. For the longest time I thought it was a choice, but then I tried to be attracted to the same gender just as an experiment and I was not able to. I love you and I would hate to lose you over something like this. If you’re comfortable with it, I would like you and Paul over for dinner on Sunday.   
With love,  
Auntie Mimi’

John wiped his tears and hugged Paul tightly, “She loves me…”

“Of course she does!” Paul grinned, stroking John’s hair. 

“She loves me and accepts me,” he cried with a shaky smile.

Paul laughed breathlessly and hugged him tighter. 

~~~

Paul sighed as he set down his suitcase on his very own bed, “It's good to be home!”

John chuckled and put his chin on Paul’s shoulder, “I can’t believe you decided to go back a week earlier than we were supposed to-“

“I missed George,” Paul said simply, “And I still have to give you your present!!”

He scoffed, “I thought we agreed that we wouldn’t get presents for each other!”

“You got one, didn’t you.”

“Yup.”

Paul giggled and kissed John on the cheek before rummaging through his closet. He pulled out a tenderly wrapped present and handed it to John. “It’s not much…”

John blushingly gave Paul his gift, a small, hastily wrapped thing. 

“You open yours first,” Paul told John. He nodded with a grin and tore open the paper. 

“Paul…”

“You hate it don’t you-“ Paul stressed, “I can take it back-“

He got cut off by John enveloping him in a tight hug. “Thank you!!”

John pulled away and cradled ‘Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland’ in his hands, a grin fighting its way onto his face. 

“Now you open yours!!”

Paul gingerly tore the paper, revealing a leather bound notebook. He opened it, “For all the future Lennon-McCartney compositions, with love from John…”

John blushed deeply and stared at the ground. 

Kiss him! Paul’s head urged, his heart still swelling from the note. 

“I love you-“ Paul choked out without thinking. 

John’s eyes shot up, full of confusion, his cheeks turning darker as they stared at eachother. “... Alright-“

“Sorry- uhm fuck,” He stuttered, “I didn’t mean it…”

“I love you too.”

“I’m an idiot- I’m sorry,” Paul froze, “What?”

John shrugged, his confidence returning, “I love you too.”

“Cool-“

“Cool?”

“Cool.”

~~~

There seemed to be a tension in the air after they confessed their love for eachother. Neither of them wanted to acknowledge it, but both of them thought about it nonstop. 

He loves me! Paul thought, But it could be a platonic love. How do I tell him I’m in love with him? Man this is gonna be hard. Just kiss him! No, he’s always weird after I kiss him. Just do it, and if it doesn’t go well, say it was a joke! 

John had left to go hang out with his friends or something of the sort, so Paul was obviously practicing his love speech in the mirror. 

“John, oh dear John. My love. I’m in love with you, I have been for a while now. I try to ignore the feelings, but I can’t. Every time you smile my chest gets tight and my heart gets fluttery. Every time you hug me or put your arm around me, I feel like I’m going to burst. I need you. Now and forever. You’re my best friend, my person-” Paul stopped abruptly, “I feel fucking stupid. I’ll just never confess to him.”

He sighed and sat on his bed. “I should text Donovan…”

And so he did, sort of in hopes of making John jealous. But also because Paul was lonely. 

=Have you finished that song yet?

~Paul! It’s good to hear from you :)

Paul laughed to himself, “This kid is real eager…”

~no, I haven’t finished the song :/

=d’you wanna video chat?

~sure!

Paul's phone started buzzing immediately, “Hey Dono!”

“Paul!” He exclaimed, “Lovely to see you!”

He grinned tiredly, “Good to see you too…”

“I hate to be that guy, but erm, why did you call?” Donovan asked sincerely. 

“John left, and I’m bored,” Paul admitted. 

Donovan’s face fell a bit, “Oh…”

“Are you back in London yet?” Paul yawned. 

“Not for a few more days,” he scratched the back of his neck. 

Paul sighed. 

“Are you alright?”

“Not really. I was getting ready to confess my undying love to John, but he’s been gone for hours and I think he probably found some bird or bloke to spend the night with.”

“Oh,” Donovan choked out, “You’re in love with him?”

Paul nodded, “Pretty badly. But I don’t think he loves me back.” 

“It would’ve been nice if you had told me that on the train, so I wouldn’t have become infatuated with you,” He laughed awkwardly. 

“Chances are, me and John will never happen, so you’ve still got your chance,” Paul said, not paying attention to a word that was coming out of his mouth. 

“I’ve gotta go,” Donovan told him, “It was lovely to talk to you, bye!”

“Bye…” Paul said after he ended the call. 

And he was alone again, missing John. 

“Tim, pspspsps,” Paul called gently to the cat, who jumped up on his bed, “Hello baby. Do you know where John is? Me neither.”

Tim blinked at him and kneaded into his stomach. 

“I miss him,” Paul admitted, “I love him so damn much.”

~~~

“Paul babe! I’m home!” John called, taking his shoes off. “Paulie?”

He crept through the house to Paul’s room, “Oh he’s sleeping-“

Tim meowed loudly from his spot on Paul’s stomach. 

Paul’s phone buzzed. And then again. 

I shouldn’t look at it, John thought, but it wouldn’t hurt to have a quick glance. 

‘Sorry for leaving so fast, something came up!’

‘I hope everything goes well with John!’

“Fucking Donovan,” John growled, “Why are they even texting eachother?”

“Why are you snooping around in my phone?” Paul hissed, snatching his phone from John’s hands. 

“It buzzed!!”

Paul rolled his eyes, “Where were you? It’s two in the fucking morning!”

“I was out with my friends! I didn’t realise I had a curfew,” John exclaimed. 

“Get out of my room.”

“Fine!” John huffed and left. 

They both would have to sleep alone that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s really choppy sorry!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mclennon apologies.   
> The gang (John, Paul, George, Ringo, Bob, Pete, Linda, and Ivan) plays truth or dare! And of course, Ivan is still crushing on Paul, George and Bob do a gross amount of PDA, and Paul yearns. 
> 
> Yknow, the usual

Paul woke up cold and alone, the events from last night fresh in his head. Why was John being so weird? What happened to the John he loved?

They had never really argued before, this was a first and not a good first. 

“Paul…” John grumbled. 

“John,” Paul replied curtly, grabbing his shoes. 

“Where are you going?”

Paul rolled his eyes, “So you can leave for the entire day and not come back til two and not tell me where you are, but I can’t go over to George’s house in broad daylight?”

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you where I was, but I just didn’t see how it was pertinent!”

“What if you had gotten in a wreck? Or mugged? Or drugged? I wouldn’t know where you were! I couldn’t help you!”

“I’m not gonna get mugged! Or hurt! I can take care of myself! Back off!”

“Well sorry for worrying about you! Sorry for caring about you! I’m sorry I ever met you!” Paul shouted. 

“Wow.” John said quietly, “Alright. Leave then.”

“I will,” Paul growled. 

Paul, you’re a fucking idiot! You were supposed to tell him you love him! Not that you wish you never met him! Go back and apologize!

“George, I fucked up,” Paul walked into his friend’s house, tears dripping down his face. 

“Stop coming to my house and crying! It’s really annoying,” George sighed, pulling Paul into a hug. 

“Me and John got into a fight…” he cried, “And I said that I wished I had never met him! And then he kicked me out! But I don’t hate him! I love him! I love him so much!”

“You gotta tell him that, mate. I can’t do anything about it, but you can. Go back home right now. Tell John you love him, then everything’s back to normal.”

Paul huffed and went back home. 

“What are you doing here? I don’t wanna see you,” John sneered, wiping the tears running down his face. 

“I love you.”

He scoffed, “Fuck off.”

“I’m in love with you,” Paul said firmly, “Deeply and madly. For months now. Basically as long as we’ve known eachother. Since Stu. That’s why Brian hated me. That’s why I kissed Ivan, to make you jealous. That’s why I fucking texted Donovan yesterday. You with your smile and eyes and laugh and surprisingly toned arms. I love you, you idiot!”

John sat in silence, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I almost did so many times! I was going to properly confess yesterday, but then you never came home!” 

“You’re so stupid.”

“What? Why?”

“I lov-“

Then Paul woke up. Actually woke up, “No! Nonono! Why couldn’t it be real?!”

“Paul? Are you okay?”

“John, what are you doing here?!” Paul exclaimed, scooting away from the man in his bed. 

John sighed, “I know we’re arguing, but I got lonely without you, so while you were sleeping I just crawled in next to you.”

Paul buried his face into John’s chest, “That's so creepy…”

“Are you still mad at me?” John asked quietly and fragily. 

“No baby, I’m not mad,” Paul shut his eyes and fell back asleep on John. 

~~~

“Macca? When are you gonna stop being mad at me?” John wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist from behind. 

“John, I’ve told you a thousand times, I’m not mad!” Paul laughed tightly. He was, in fact, still mad at John. 

John sighed loudly and buried his face in Paul’s neck, “You just called me John! You never call me John. You’re mad at me!”

Paul whirled around, “You were gone til two in the fucking morning, didn’t tell me where you were, and then snooped through my phone! Of course I’m mad!! And you keep pestering me about it!!” 

“I've apologised so many times!” John’s eyes got sad, his brows knitted together. “I don’t know what else you want me to do!!”

“There’s nothing you can do,” Paul sighed heavily, “I’m sorry, babe.”

“I love you,” John murmured, pulling Paul in close, “I’m really sorry.”

“I know, and I love you too,” Paul kissed him on the temple and rested his forehead on John’s. 

John’s lips were right there! All Paul had to do was tilt his head a bit, and they would be kissing. 

“What’s up ye cunts?!” George strutted into the flat, Bob on his arm, “Oh- you’re having a moment… well. I invited a few people over for a post new year’s celebration.” 

“What? Who?!” Paul exclaimed, pulling away from John. 

“Eh, just Linda, Ringo, Pete, and Ivan,” George shrugged. 

“How do you know my friends?! Also why did you invite Ivan?!?” John demanded, his hand resting on the small of Paul’s back. 

George smiled deviously, “I have my ways. Bobby, my love?”

“Yeah babe?” Bob turned to his boyfriend. 

“I love youuu~” George sang. 

Bob chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. 

A pang of jealousy shot through Paul. He wanted John to kiss him and love him, but no. John didn’t. 

Paul ran his fingers through the hair at the base of John’s neck, soft and fluffy. 

John looked over at him with soft eyes and smiled sweetly. Paul grinned back, his hand moving to John’s cheek. 

Their moment was ruined by a knocking on the door. “It’s open!” George yelled, his hand creeping up Bob’s shirt. 

Ringo and Linda walked through the door, chatting like they were old friends. 

Paul smiled widely and hugged Linda tightly, “Linda!! Happy holidays!”

“Hey Paul!” Linda grinned back, pulling away from him, “John! Hi!”

John shot her some finger guns and a small grin, “Ringo, my boy, lovely to see you.”

Ringo laughed and tugged John into a hug, “Hey Johnny!”

“Ringo, Linda, hi,” George nodded to each of them with a toothy smile. 

“John, how’s your boyfriend?” Ringo leaned against the counter. 

“Paul’s not my boyfriend-“

Ringo laughed heartily, “I meant your actual boyfriend! The one with the wavy hair?” He made a wave gesture with his hand. 

“Oh! Brian! Yeah I broke up with him a while ago,” John shrugged, “Caught him with another guy.”

“Oh-“

“Yeah I don’t really care,” John smiled. 

“Is Linda Paul’s…?” Ringo asked, stepping lightly. 

John shook his head, “She was, but apparently they were fake dating so I wouldn’t think Paul was lonely. But she’s cool, yeah.” John grinned at Paul, who immediately smiled back brightly. 

A harsh knock pounded at the door, “Oh that’s bound to be Pete and Ivan. Come in!”

And sure enough, it was Pete and Ivan. “Hey Johnny!”

Everyone needed to stop calling him Johnny! That’s my name for him! Paul thought. 

“Who’s that?” Linda whispered to Paul. 

“The blond one is Pete Shotton, John’s best mate from school. And the dark haired one is Ivan Vaughn, my first boyfriend and John’s friend.”

“But I thought you didn’t realise you were bi til this year?”

Paul chuckled dryly, “We were dating in 10th grade, but I didn’t realise it, I just thought Ivan was a weird guy who liked kissing his friends. John doesn’t like Ivan now, because last time he was over he kissed me and John doesn’t think he’s right for me.”

“So John got jealous?” Linda whispered, more a statement than a question. 

Paul shrugged and nodded. 

“What are you birds whispering about?” John asked, gazing at Paul. 

“Just catching Lin up on all the drama,” Paul winked at John. 

John’s cheeks got pink. “That’s Pete and Ivan, they’re dicks. That’s Ringo, he’s less of a dick.”

Linda nodded and smiled. 

“And then of course you have George and Bob, inseparable and full of PDA.” John nodded to George and Bob, who were currently snogging on the couch. 

“Hey Paul, will you go out with me?” Ivan asked from across the room. 

“No,” John and Paul said in unison, John’s ‘no’ definitely more forceful. 

“Worth a shot,” Ivan shrugged. 

“So what’s this I hear about John breaking up with Brian?” Pete asked, leaning against the fridge. 

“That happened so long ago!” John exclaimed, plopping down on the couch and pulling Paul with him. 

“So are you dating anyone else?” Pete asked, a smirk forming on his face. 

John shook his head, putting his arm around Paul, “Why do you care?”

Pete shrugged, “I just want my best friend to be happy.”

“Paul’s my best friend,” John stated emotionlessly. 

“Oh how. Ouch,” Pete held his heart as if he’d been stabbed. 

John pulled Paul close and pressed their cheeks together, as if demonstrating that Paul was, in fact, his best friend. 

“Oi Johnny!” Ringo called from the kitchen, “I dare you to kiss Paul!”

“What?!”

“We always play truth or dare, now come on, kiss him!” Ringo grinned, walking over and sitting next to Linda. 

John rolled his eyes, grabbed Paul’s chin, and mashed their lips together. Paul’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in, just before John broke it off. 

George wolf whistled, making a blush form on Paul’s cheeks. 

“Who’s next?” John asked, acting as if his face wasn’t deep red. 

“Just pick whoever,” Ringo shrugged. 

“Well then,” John rubbed his hands together like a cartoon super villain, “George, truth or dare?”

“Eh, truth,” George shrugged. 

“Who’s the hottest here besides Bob?”

“It’s a tie between Ritchie and Paul,” George said immediately. 

John wrapped a possessive arm around Paul, shooting a slight glare at George. 

“Relax Johnny, I’m not coming after your boyfriend. Ivan, truth or dare.” George rolled his eyes and turned to Ivan. 

“Dare!” 

“I dare you to stop asking Paul out cause he’s obviously not interested,” George stated blandly. 

Ivan huffed, “I- He-“

“Nonono, shut up, I dared you and now you have to do it,” George smiled. 

“Fine, Paul, truth or dare?” Ivan sighed. 

Paul’s heart stopped. He didn’t want to be dared to kiss John again, but he didn’t want the truth about his feelings to come out either… “Truth? I guess?”

“Did you ever like me? Romantically?” Ivan asked sadly. 

“Uhhh-“ Paul laughed awkwardly, “I don’t think so, mate. Sorry.”

Ivan’s face fell, “I suppose that’s alright…”

“Linda, truth or dare?” Paul asked, ignoring the pang of sympathy for Ivan. 

“Dare!!” Linda said determinedly. 

“I dare you to…” Paul pondered for a moment. “Make me popcorn while reciting poetry.”

“Two roads diverged in a yellow wood…” Linda recited as she put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. 

“... And I, I took the one less travelled by, and that has made all the difference,” she finished, handing Paul his steaming bag of popcorn. 

He happily munched down on it, slapping George’s hand away as John took a few popcorns. 

“How come he gets some?!” George exclaimed. 

“I guess he just likes me more,” John joked, mouth full of popcorn. 

“Bob, truth or dare?” Linda asked the curly haired man half asleep on George. 

“Truth.”

“Why do you like George so much?”

George looked expectantly at his boyfriend. 

“Cause he’s cute, and I’m gay. Also he’s got a weighted blanket and it’s great,” Bob stated. 

“Awww, Bobby, you’re so sweet!” George kissed him on the cheek. 

John barked out a laugh, “I guess that’s the Bob equivalent to ‘he’s the most gorgeous thing in the world and I couldn’t live without him’.”

Bob shrugged and nodded, “I ain’t too good with talking feelings, yknow. Georgie’s weighted blanket is fucking great though. Top ten reasons I love him.”

Paul giggled into John as Bob spoke in his slow midwestern drawl, “Pete, truth or dare?”

“Dare, I’m no quitter!!”

“I dare you to sit over there and shut up for three minutes,” Bob pointed to the corner. 

Pete gasped loudly as he stalked into the corner. 

John giggled a bit, Paul’s head in his lap, fascinated by his hands. He traced over all of the lines and briefly intertwined their fingers. 

“Paul!” Pete shouted from the corner, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Paul said without thinking. 

“I dare you to hold John’s hand for the rest of the night!”

George laughed, “That won’t be a problem, Petey boy.”

Paul grabbed John’s hand, “George, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” George shrugged, Bob in his lap. 

“Am I your best friend, or was I replaced by Bob?” 

“Well, dear Macca, there’s a difference between friendship and being in love with someone. Love brings you closer together, sure, but friendship is far stronger. So for the same reason I haven’t been replaced by John, you haven’t been replaced by Bob,” George smirked. Paul glanced up at John, who had been distracted with putting Paul’s hair into tiny braids. Paul had never been more grateful for an easily distracted almost-boyfriend. 

“John, truth or dare?”

John blinked out of his daze, “Huh? Uhh truth.”

“Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?” George asked with a smirk. 

“Oh come on Geo, you know I do,” John rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m well aware that the entire chapter was them playing truth or dare, but let’s overlook that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul thinks John has a thing for someone in the gang...

Paul smiled at John, sleeping on the couch with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips turned into a little frown. He was so fucking cute. 

You have to tell him at some point, George’s voice chided in Paul’s head. 

He sighed loudly, I’ll just go for it, I suppose...

“John?”

John sat up quickly, his hair all mussed up, “Yeah?”

“I-“

One of John’s alarms started blaring loudly, “Shit, I have to start my work! Sorry babe, can you tell me later?” John stood up and caressed Paul’s cheeks with a sweet sympathetic grin. 

Well, that plan failed. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course love,” Paul smiled tightly as John kissed his nose and jogged away. 

I could write him a letter! That would get the message out without any of the awkward tension or heartbreak when John told him he was in love with someone else… probably Ivan and that’s why he hated the idea of Paul and Ivan together. 

George would know if John was in love with Ivan!!

Paul clicked on George’s contact, “Hey Georgie?”

“Ugh what?”

“Does John have a thing for Ivan? It makes sense in my head-“

Paul was cut off by George’s bark of laughter, “What?!” He asked in disbelief, “No! Not even a little bit!”

“But that’s why he was all jealous when I kissed him, and all those times Ivan’s asked me out… John must like him,” Paul explained, a bit hurt. 

“Paul, you’re so stupid,” George giggled. 

Paul scoffed, “You don’t have to be mean about it!”

“I’m gonna go back to my boyfriend now, byeeee,” George hung up, leaving Paul alone and confused. 

“I feel like a fucking middle schooler,” Paul groaned, “Gotta find out who my crush likes!”

“It’s not Ivan, definitely not George, or else Bob would be pissed. Not Bob, cause then George would be pissed… that leaves Linda, Pete, and Ringo,” Paul pondered, “Now, which of them caught John’s fancy?”

“Linda, smart, sarcastic, gorgeous, friendly, John would like her,” He wrote down her attributes on a paper, along with a doodle of John looking at Linda with heart eyes. “He definitely likes her, but does he like-like her? Up for debate.

“Then we have Ringo, straight, short, big nose, friendly, not the usual John type. He normally likes affectionate, pretty, smart people. None of the candidates fit that description other than Linda… maybe that’s why he was mad when I didn’t tell him Linda and I were fake dating. 

“Now Pete, tall, skinny, smartass, John’s best friend, kind of a dick, very similar to John, but dumber and less attractive…” Paul pondered. “Y'know what? I give up. I’m gonna die alone and John will never love me.”

He groaned loudly and crawled back into his room, putting on an Elvis record and huddling into a pile of blankets. “I’m booooored,” he groaned again, starting a new level of candy crush and beating it almost immediately. 

After finishing the album, he grabbed his guitar and started strumming softly. 

“Who knows how long I’ve loved you, you know I love you still,” He sang quietly, “Will I wait a lonely lifetime, if you want me to, I will…”

“Nice song, Mac,” John grinned, leaning against his door frame attractively. 

Paul let out a slight yelp and early dropped the guitar, “John! How long have you been there?”

John crawled into Paul’s bed with him, “Long enough. You had something to tell me earlier?”

“Uhh yeah- I feel like I should tell you some other time… Maybe in the rain or in front of a sunset, I dunno…” Paul prattled. 

“Now I’m curious so you gotta tell me!!” John punched his shoulder. 

Paul sighed, “I like someone…”

“Baby, you sound like a teenage girl,” he giggled, “You gotta elaborate!!”

“Fine, I’m in love with someone. And I don’t know how to tell them…”

John blinked in confusion, “Who? Do I know them? Is it Linda? You guys would be cute together, but I don’t think she likes you that much-“

Paul laughed a bit, “I’m not telling you, and no it’s not Linda.”

“Is it one of our friends? The ones over last weekend?” John leaned forward and looked him square in the eyes, “You can’t lie to me, I know when you’re lying.”

Paul leaned back a bit and nodded slowly, biting his lip nervously, “But that’s all I’m gonna tell you!!!”

John leaned forward a bit more, his eyes flicking down to Paul’s lips and then back to his eyes. 

He’s gonna kiss me!! Paul thought excitedly, leaning forward a minuscule amount, feeling John’s breath caress his cheeks. His tongue darted out to lick his lips. 

John’s eyes moved up and down; lips, eyes, lips, eyes. “For fuck’s sake…” Paul muttered, wrapping his arms around John’s neck and kissing him fully. 

“Holy shit-“ John murmured, kissing Paul again, deeper this time. Their mouths moved in synch, happiness coursing through every inch of the pair.

Paul pulled away from John, “I love you!”

“I love you too-“

“No, I mean I’m in love with you. For months.” Paul told him, John’s arms snaking around Paul’s waist, “It's you.”

John giggled, pressing his forehead against Paul’s chest, “I’m in love with you too, you daft bastard! Since before Brian! I just assumed I never had a chance! You really thought all those times I kissed you, ‘yeah, this guy just likes kissing his friends’?!” He laughed loudly. 

“I literally stare at you 24/7 and you didn’t notice!”

“I tried to make out with you when we got drunk!”

“I got a girlfriend just so you would think I wasn’t desperate!” Paul laughed. 

John hesitated for a second, “Do you wanna, yknow, be my boyfriend?” 

Paul grinned and nodded vigorously, kissing John one more time. “You’re so beautiful… I can finally say that now!”

“Oh shut it,” John looked away, blushing deeply. 

“I love you!” Paul beamed at him, running his hands through John’s hair. 

John kissed him again, smiling into it, “I love you too, Macca baby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the moment we’ve all been waiting for!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mclennon tells bob and george   
> It’s a bit short

Paul dumped a carton of spaghetti into a pot of boiling water, pondering his newfound relationship with John and how to tell people. 

He hadn’t told George yet, which was strange, because Paul told George everything. Of course George would be happy for them, but what if he made fun of them? 

Relax Paul, he told himself. George was going to take it well, obviously, but how to tell him...

“Johnny, Geo is coming over and I haven’t told him about, yknow, you and me yet,” Paul said to John, who snaked his arms around Paul’s waist from behind and kissed his cheek. 

“Well, he’ll probably figure it out,” John grinned, burying his face in Paul’s shoulder. 

“I love you, and you love me~” he sang, spinning Paul around to face John. John kissed him quickly with a huge smile as George knocked harshly on the door. 

“Johnny, can you get it?” Paul asked him, stirring the pasta sauce. 

“George! Bob! Hey!” John grinned, opening the door. George smiled and strutted in, patting John on the shoulder. 

“So Paul’s making dinner?” George sniffed loudly, “Spaghetti, I’d wager.”

John rolled his eyes, “Yeah. It should be ready in… Macca baby, what’s the ETA on the food?”

“Ten minutes maybe?” Paul told his boyfriend (boyfriend!!!!) with a grin at Bob and George. 

John kissed Paul on the cheek as he walked by. 

“They’re boning now, aren’t they,” Bob stated to George. 

“Shhh, Bobby love, they’ll tell us when they’re ready,” George whispered loudly.

John chuckled and shook his head, “So what’s up with you these days, Georgie Porgie?”

George shrugged, “Nothing much. My classes are boring, I drunkenly proposed to Bobby and now we’re gonna get married, I ate something thinking it was a chip and it definitely wasn’t a chip…”

“Wait what?!” John exclaimed. 

“Yeah it might’ve been a stale chip, but it was sweet?” George pondered. 

“No no, the thing about you getting married??” John shouted. 

“Married?!??!?” Paul yelled, running over to them, “George! You’re only 19!!!”

George burst out laughing, “I was messing with you! Oh my god, you guys!! Of course I’m not getting married! We’ve only been dating for like four months!!”

Paul sighed in relief, “Don’t say shit like that!!! I get worried!”

“Yeah okay mum, but I think you should be more concerned about the chip thing, what did I eat?!” George exclaimed, tossing his hands up. 

“I-Is Bob asleep?” Paul asked, glancing at Bob resting against George’s shoulder with his sunglasses on. 

“I’m just resting my eyes,” Bob said, sitting up suddenly. 

Paul jumped backwards a bit, bumping into John, who had gotten up to stir the pasta. “God, he’s so creepy-“

John wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist tightly, resting his chin on Paul’s shoulder. 

“So what’s your guys’s deal?” Bob asked, “Are you fu-“

“Bob!” George giggled, jabbing his elbow into Bob’s side. 

Paul strained the noodles and divided them into four bowls, “Johnny, can you get the sauce and the veggie balls?”

John nodded and scooped the sauce into each of the bowls. Paul grinned at him. John set the pan down and wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist, planting a kiss on his lips.

Paul tossed his arms around John’s neck, not caring that George was probably watching. He just wanted to kiss his boyfriend!

“Told you,” Bob muttered. 

George smirked at the pair, “Who confessed first?”

John smiled crookedly at Paul, handing Bob and George their bowls. “Macca did, crazy bastard just kisses me out of nowhere, even though I was about to kiss him first!”

“You were taking too long,” Paul rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his food. 

John clambered into Paul’s lap, trying not to spill his food or Paul’s.

“Johnny, what are you doing?” Paul chuckled. 

“I wanna sit in my boyfriend’s lap!” 

“I’m holding food!”

“Doesn’t matter,” John declared, “I’m gonna sit here if it’s the last thing I do!”

“It will be if you two keep being disgusting and adorable,” Bob muttered. 

John rolled his eyes, “You guys literally had sex in Paul’s bed. And you make out on the couch literally every time you’re here.”

“There’s a reason I only sleep in John’s bed!” Paul exclaimed with a laugh. 

“Yeah but we’re not disgustingly cute,” George said. 

John kissed Paul’s cheek loudly, “I looooove youuuu~” he sang. 

Paul grinned at him and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “Hey Geo, John’s a way better kisser than you are,” he smirked. 

“You kissed him?!” John exclaimed. 

“I played a lot of spin the bottle in high school, but I didn’t have many friends, so yeah. I kissed George at least 10 times,” Paul explained. 

“That means I have to kiss you way more! To beat George!”

“Oh no,” Paul said sarcastically, “How horrible.”

“Please spare us-“ Bob pleaded, Tim the cat perched on his lap. 

“Bobby, baby, we’re happy for them,” George reminded his boyfriend with a kiss to his temple, “Have you told anyone else yet?”

They shook their heads, “Just you.”

“But we’re going to tell Ringo next. And Pete and Ivan?” John added, partially a question directed at Paul. 

Paul nodded and kissed his cheek. “Of course darling.”

“Ugh ‘darling’-“ George gagged, “You’re revolting and you sound like old people.”

John stacked his bowl on Paul’s and set them on the end table, nuzzling into his boyfriend. 

“I love youuu,” he grinned at Paul. 

“I love you too, you daft soft lad,” Paul laughed, pecking his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely forgot about this story- whoops-


End file.
